Sugar Rush
by eloquentfever
Summary: After getting off the steroids, Hunter has more control of his blood sugar levels, but things go awry when Hunter starts skipping his doses to lose weight. Sebastian, Hunter's boyfriend, notices Hunter's disordered eating patterns and horrid self-perception, but keeps it from their other boyfriend, Chandler Kiehl, whose lost too much in his short lifetime. Chandler/Hunter/Sebastian
1. 1

_this title was made by my friend because i couldn't find something else to call it. i was nearly going to call it "The Highs & Lows of Hunter Clarington" but then i'm just like_

_wtf_

_this as most of my fanfiction is not beta read. and i hope you're not offended. i might get some of the diabetic stuff wrong because well, i'm not a diabetic but i went to a two hour seminar. okay, granted it was mostly about type two but i think i got this. if not, excuse my lack of knowledge i'm sorry. this also is a three-way relationship, as in the three of them are each other's boyfriends, threesome sort of thing. yay._

_trigger warning: ED (progression from muscle dysmorphia to starvation that hits diabulimia). you'll get this better when you read this, possible character death (i honestly have no clue), probably going to divulge into dark themes but hey, until now, i don't know. that's just about it. just be aware. if you've read my fanfics, you should know by now xD._

* * *

1

* * *

Sebastian Smythe crawled up towards Hunter Clarington's bed, watching the boy breathe. Hunter was a deep sleeper, and thus, did not sense the taller Warbler's presence around him. Sebastian swore that Hunter hated the day that he realised he was rooming in with Sebastian – the ex-cadent practically had zero privacy.

Chandler had slipped inside of the room, flustering adamantly as he was faced with the image of Sebastian on Hunter's single person bed.

Sebastian leaned down to pull Hunter's zipper down, and this quickly ended with Hunter's knee meeting with Sebastian's stomach.

Chandler tried to supress a giggle, biting down his lower lip. Sebastian only sent his other boyfriend a scowl in response.

"Fuck," Sebastian swore. Hunter didn't even stir. He was just defending himself in his own sleep. "Fuck military academy."

Sebastian shook his head, and then smirked. "Just look at how cute you are, lying there, sleeping…dreaming of the steroids that the Warblers ripped apart from your hands before stripping you from your title and position in the Warblers. You're lucky you're rich – otherwise, you'd be trapped in jail cell, and you're also lucky that you have me. Who wouldn't want to have me?"

Chandler rolled his eyes, but a bright smile still crossed his facial expression.

"I hear narcissism in the morning," Hunter groaned, pulling the sheet over his head sleepily. "Can you tone it down? You make me want to hate myself."

"Hey, it was my Father that got _you_ out of a court order," Sebastian murmured, running his hands against Hunter's hipbones. "Fucking Hell, I'm going to be so sad to see all of this muscle go away, you know? Since the steroids are gone and…"

"Sebastian, remove your existence from my body," Hunter growled darkly, but Sebastian seemed to cling on tighter to Hunter.

"But you're _so hot_," Sebastian whined.

Chandler shook his head, grabbing Sebastian by his shoulder. "Come on, Bassie. I'm hungry," Chandler whined. Sebastian smirked, nodding his head.

"You know, Chan? I'm hungry too. For him," Sebastian said, leaning down to stroke Hunter's hair. Hunter tightly grabbed onto Sebastian's wrist, as Sebastian yelped. "What the fuck? I know you have muscle, but to be built off it? You practically are breaking my hand."

"Good. You'll learn how to shut up," Hunter mumbled as he let go of Sebastian's wrist. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Never were those words uttered to someone who was _not_ Chandler," Sebastian murmured, sending a shot towards Chandler and a wink.

"I like Chandler. I hate you," Hunter murmured, eyes now finally open, as he looked around. "How are you then?" he turned to look at the blonde.

"Good!" Chandler chirped, running his hand through Hunter's hair. Hunter shut his eyes again, pressing his head against Hunter's chest.

"Hey," Sebastian suddenly pitched in. "How come he likes you but not me?"

"I can write a list answering that question and it wouldn't be enough," Hunter yawned, kicking off his sheet and then standing up. Chandler pressed his head against Hunter's side, wrapping his arms around him in a pseudo-hug. Hunter's hand went to rub Chandler's shoulder. "Besides, he likes Mr Puss."

"The cat?" almost as if on instinct, the fluffy white cat emerged from Hunter's bed. Sebastian shuddered.

"Also, Chandler does not wake me up at what is it? _Six_ am because he's horny," Hunter responded, which caused Sebastian to just shrug. Chandler proudly nodded his head. Sebastian just glared at the blonde, whom was now busy fixing his Dalton tie.

"Why'd you get held back a year again?"

"I got held back a year twice, I'm like nineteen," Chandler murmured, fixing his tie. "Bought times because I've been in the hospital, remember? Because people keep punching me unconscious and then there's recovery and…"

Hunter pressed his lips together. "That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, fuckers. Hate them," Sebastian shook his head. "You should learn how to defend yourself – you know, gain Hunter's muscles."

Chandler suddenly made a look of pure and utter disgust and revolt, causing Hunter to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm surely hoping you were indicating that you don't want muscle rather than the fact that you hate my body," Hunter pitched in, causing Chandler to shake his head.

"Don't want muscle," he reinforced the idea. "Also, don't want to do steroids."

Hunter's face went completely and utterly rubicund at that comment, causing Sebastian to collapse on Hunter's bed. Hunter shot him a look that implied that he was going to punch the death out of him. Chandler also flushed immediately after.

"If it helps, I helped you in-in court," Sebastian said through fits of laughter. "You're not going to go to jail for pumping a whole show choir full of steroids."

"You know, laughter is supposed to be _endearing_," Hunter said, clenching his hands into fists. Chandler quickly jolted, as if afraid his own boyfriend would start punching him instead of Sebastian.

Sebastian then realised something else, smirking. "Wow, Chan, you rebel. I just realised you're in a hot relationship with _two_ criminals."

"It's always the adorable ones," Hunter sighed, for once going along with Sebastian's theory. Chandler flushed and placed his hands in his pocket.

"And I just realised I'm with two people who won't put out," Sebastian bit down his lower lip. "What's the point of having two boyfriends if both of them don't want to have sex?"

"Oh, that's not necessarily true." Hunter winked over at Chandler, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait, Chan, tell me, did you have sex with Hunter and not tell me? Did you both have sex when I wasn't watching?"

"Possibly," Hunter murmured.

"Probably." Chandler chipped.

Hunter smirked at Sebastian, whom glared at them, crossing his arms over his chest. Hunter looked for his blazer, which was thrown across the ground, and leaned down to pick it up. He fixed his blazer and Chandler did his tie. Sebastian stared at the display in front of him. "Military academy doesn't teach you how to tie your own tie, Hunt?"

"Beauty school didn't teach you how to put on proper make-up, Sebastian?"

"Make-up?" Sebastian placed a hand on his face.

"GODDAMMIT, CHANDLER! NOT IN MY SLEEP AGAIN!"

"…YOU HAD A BRUISE THERE! IT WAS ANNOYING ME!"

Hunter sighed, shaking his head. "You two!" he called out, rubbing his forehead. "I once had a pair of ears."

Sebastian then smirked. "How'd you know I was wearing make-up, Hunter?"

"I never thought those words would one day be uttered by Sebastian Smythe's tongue," Hunter murmured. He leaned down to pick up his shoes after Chandler was done, sitting on his bed, where he caressed Mr Puss behind his ears. "Easy. You're looking a little rosy today. You look…how should I say it?...radiant. I knew something was off. Also, where did you get a bruise from now?"

"It's Chandler's clumsiness affecting me dammit. I hit the cabinet."

"That's _preposterous_," Hunter muttered, having have tied his shoes. "Clumsiness is not conta—"Hunter said, standing up and tripping because his shoe laces weren't properly tied, landing himself straight into Sebastian's nightstand.

"I'm sorry!" Chandler yelled.

Sebastian shook his head, when pulling Hunter up by his elbows. "You're so fucking heavy. Hey, Hunt, want to know a nice fact? I weigh like _exactly_ twenty pounds more than Chan does."

"Congratulations," Hunter spat out. "One hundred pounds for Chandler and a hundred and twenty for Sebastian."

"I'd be dead by then I'm five-foot-seven," Chandler shook his head. Chandler looked at thin air, quickly calculating in his head. "That's like a BMI of high 15s. Ew, no. And if Sebastian was anywhere around there, he'd be in the med 15s and that's like…death."

"You're such a calculator," Sebastian muttered. "Yesterday, I kept on asking him how much time I'd have to study if I went to study right now for my exam and he didn't even spend five seconds. What the fuck? I'm sure it'll take longer to punch that in a calculator—hey, where did Hunter go?"

Chandler and Sebastian scanned the room, finding the boy at the end of the room where he was packing his gym bag as well as his backpack. Sebastian's eyes widened drastically when he found out that Hunter was putting a syringe in his bag, and a clear-coloured bottle. Sebastian ran towards him, ripping the bottle from his hands. "No fucking steroids!" he snapped, eyes going as dark as possible.

"Sebastian," Hunter calmly began, rolling his eyes. "Can you read in English or is it confined to French?"

"What?" Sebastian hurriedly said. "Hunt, stop asking me question like that! I'm worried about you! Fucking Hell, you and your steroids – you know what? I think being too muscle-y is gross and I'd rather you be a skinny twig than you start looking like a body-builder—"

"Read the bottle," Hunter easily said.

"I know what the bottle says! If it says 'safe' or—"

Chandler picked up the bottle from Sebastian's hand and then stared at it. "Novolog. Insulin aspart injection."

Sebastian coloured deeply as Hunter took the bottle from Chandler. "Why the hell do you need insulin?"

Hunter raised his eyebrow. "I've been in a relationship with you – as well as Chandler for about several months now, and yet, you both don't realise that I'm a diabetic?"

"…you were on steroids when you're a diabetic? What the fuck?"

"Exactly what my Father said," Hunter murmured, putting the bottle into the front of his backpack as well as his syringe. "My blood sugar levels are insanely high. Where do you think I go all these times I have to leave Dalton for like a week or so?"

"Skipping?" Sebastian said.

"Hospitalised," Hunter rolled his eyes. "I was wondering why I didn't get any flowers from either of you."

"Aww," Chandler mumbled, frowning softly and then hugging Hunter. "I'm sorry."

"Chan, it's been two hours since we've been up, and you haven't hugged me," Sebastian pouted. "I'm so unloved."

"You love yourself enough for all three of us," Hunter mumbled, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and getting Mr Puss. Chandler nodded his head in the 'Hunter has a point' manner. Sebastian got his backpack.

When they were ready to go, they left Hunter and Sebastian's room, and into the dining hall which was busy even at this time of day. Dalton had a specific testing system for new students that measured their levels of intelligence, and the higher it was in certain subjects, the more they skipped the class. Right now, the hall was practically filled with the smarter people that didn't have classes. Hunter only had three classes out of the seven he had to take, and Sebastian had to take five, excluding Chemistry and Biology. Chance skipped Mathematics and Art.

"I have class at like nine – an hour of painting shit, though?" Sebastian muttered.

"I have that class too," Hunter muttered. "And it's not necessarily painting but you insist on painting. I draw quite a bit in that class, but she says that my drawings are disturbing."

"You keep on drawing lucid images of me being dead," Sebastian frowned, pouting.

"That's not nice, Hunter," Chandler pitched in.

"How can you tell it's you?" Hunter asked, and then smirked. He absentmindedly stroked Mr Puss, whom remained on his lap. "It was the hair, wasn't it? I do your hair very well I'd like to think."

"Whatever," Sebastian shrugged and looked through the array of food they had in the Dalton's cafeteria line. "Hmm. What should I eat now?"

Hunter suddenly looked alert. "Wait, wait, you eat? I truly had no idea. Chandler, are you eating too? Wow, apocalyptic."

"I always eat," Chandler reminded him and then pouted. "Hunter, are you okay?"

"Of course, he is. Built like a horse," Sebastian placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter looked sombre for some time. "Hmm. Sausage. I want sausage. Chan, come on, let's get some."

"I will. And eggs. And pancakes. And toast."

Sebastian looked at the six-foot tall male. "Hunter, what are you—?"

"My blood sugar levels are high. I measured myself a few moments ago when you two were having a small quarrel in my room. I'll wait until it levels out to eat. If I eat and it spikes…" Hunter shook his head, noticing that Chandler was going off to get Sebastian and him breakfast. "It is not a good thing per say."

"Okay, go run. Your blood sugar level is high, right? That lowers it down."

Hunter glared at Sebastian at that comment. "It increases ketones in my body, Sebastian. I do not need more ketones. There' a limit to how high your blood sugar can be before you are not allowed to exercise."

"You look so pissed at me," Sebastian noted.

"You figured out five seconds ago that I've had type one, and you have zero percent knowledge about it. I don't know how you managed to pass either Chemistry or Biology if you didn't this one out," Hunter mumbled, as Chandler walked towards them, sitting down with a tray, pushing it towards him and Sebastian.

Hunter sighed. "Alright, then, I need to pee and I'll go to the gym to put my things in my locker. Not to run. That's the worst thing I can do."

"What's going on?" Chandler said. "Hunter's angry at you."

"Because I told him to go run because his blood glucose levels are too much."

Hunter flushed about hearing that, and then just nodded. "Yes," he sighed, before he fixed his bag and left. "See you both then. Also, I need to monitor my blood sugar."

"Have fun, Hunt, with your miserable life."

"I'd say the same to you. At least you can recognise what I draw. Not like your drawing of a parrot."

Sebastian stared up at him. "It wasn't a parrot! It was _Chandler_!"

* * *

Hunter Clarington was alone in the gym. He had been there for ten entire minutes, and nine of them were spent weighing and re-weighing.

By the sixth time, he had come to take in the number. He _hated_ it.

"Surprise!" Hunter heard from the doorway, causing a jolt, as he looked back to see Sebastian Smythe standing by the doorway. How fast did they eat? Chandler was blushing from the door.

"Were you in an eating competition?" Hunter muttered. He did take his time coming up here though, and had stopped by Mr Rice's class room to discuss his assignment. Maybe it wasn't as long as he'd thought he was. Sebastian didn't choose to answer the question, as he grabbed Hunter by his shoulder and looked down at the number on his scale.

"You weigh more than me, Hunt."

"Obviously so," Hunter rolled his eyes. "My Doctor expects me to lose about seventy-five percent of the weight I gained when I was abusing steroids."

"…damn. So do we expect you to look like a twig any time soon?"

"Perhaps," Hunter mumbled. "I gained about twenty-five on mine, and that's after quite a few months as well. I was at around one-eighty-two."

"One-eighty-what?"

"One-eighty-two. I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm not a twig. I'm nowhere near the one twenties region and that's presuming you're there." Hunter murmured, and Sebastian shook his head.

"One sixty-five," and with that, Sebastian gestured with his head, 'and Chan's like one forty-five."

"What do you eat? Turnips?" Chandler made a face of pure disgust as he buried his head into Sebastian's side.

"You're upsetting him," Sebastian warned Hunter. "He's allergic to vegetables."

"No, he is not. He dislikes them to the point where it appears as if he has an allergy to them, but really, the poor parsley did nothing," Hunter reminded him as he got off the scale, but the thought was bothering him so he weighed himself again.

"The number isn't going to change just because you step on it a different way."

"Yes, it does. Look. I've gained like point five of a pound. I'm at 176.8 now. Look."

"Get off the scale, Hunt. Your muscles aren't going to deteriorate just because you lost a couple of pounds."

"You know how much my Doctor estimates I'd lose?" Hunter asked, looking up at Sebastian whom was shrugging. "About nineteen pounds and he says I'll probably lose it in no time. That makes me feel very uncomfortable now. Do you see why?"

"Come on, Hunt. It's not like it's a bad weight for you to be at. Plus, you can still lift weights if you want—"

"No, I cannot! My blood sugar level is too high for me to do anything about it, and it's disheartening. I'm actually simply waiting for it to go down enough so I can eat. Imagine me exercising. The ketones…disturbing. I'll wait for my blood sugar to go underneath two fifty before I even consider exercise."

"Alright, alright," Sebastian was defeated. "Hey, you know being thin isn't a bad thing either. Just look at Chandler. He's happy."

"Are you still pretending that you have muscle? Because you do not." Hunter murmured, as he left the room. "Come on, Sebastian. We have a class to go to. Chandler, are you staying here to…wait, you're not going to stay at the gym, are you?"

"You're asking me?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"Hunter's just not in a right mind-set. He's losing weight. He's unhappy with his life. I just pulled him out of a court order," Sebastian began and then added on. "He hasn't had sex with me."

"I think that's just about the only thing in my life I'm happy about."

Sebastian glared at Hunter. "Hey!" as Hunter grabbed onto Sebastian's wrist, pulling him out of the room, hoping that they wouldn't be late for their class.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	2. 2

_notes to make;_

_1. this is going to be __**really slow,**__ and mostly is spent with quips made between our trio. _

_2. muscle dysmorphic Hunter. just saying. _

_3. my laptop charger ruined (i suspect Christoph had something to do with it) and now im using a crummy college laptop so expect mistakes._

_2. review responses;_

_RACHEL - they are so fun to write its insane. this is probably going to be most Hunter hurt w/ some Sebangst and some Changst because i like hurting them all. _

_PenMagic - Hunter is the most perfect character in the history of Glee. next to Sebastian, Chandler and Blaine of course. _

_Carbon65 (i still fangirl whenever i get a review from you) - IT HAS SMUT?! you see i need a diabetes beta but im also one of those people that have to upload a chapter once they're done with it. i unfortunately am one impatient motherfucker. :P omg the amount of research i did for this. i went to this one dude that works in a diabetes clinic (i don't know if you have a clinic specifically for diabetes here but it's like a HUGE issue here. not only type 2, type one as well because what happens is that people marry in the family so that means all of these genetic diseases just keep on being given from generation to generation and thus becoming more prevalent). i hope the fact that i don't have type one can be balanced out by the fact that i am recovering from bulimia so i know that much at least. i know enough stuff to get me by it without it being offensive though i hope. i did research though - like insanely before i wrote this. xD_

* * *

2

* * *

Something Hunter Clarington realised about Sebastian Smythe and Chandler Kiehl was that if they wanted to discuss something in private, they would simply switch languages, from English to French.

What they didn't know was that Hunter was a fluent French speaker, and Hunter wasn't planning on telling them that soon.

He heard the duo chat like they belonged in a Gossip Girl special, as he did his notes for his History class. He was exceptionally bad at remembering most facts.

When their talking was getting too quick for words, Hunter realised he wasn't even focusing on whatever it was he was doing, he was just mentally translating their words to the set of languages he did know.

"Hunter?' Chandler called out. He'd been so engrossed in his thinking that he didn't even realise they'd stopped talking a bit ago. "Does anyone call you any pet names other than Hunt? I'm just really curious. _Don'tcrushme_."

Hunter tried to process what Chandler was saying. "Love, I'm not an animal to have a pet name. You should ask Sebastian – he seems to be a complete animal. He must've had several."

"He probably had something embarrassing," Sebastian muttered, smirking towards Hunter. "I had Bas, Bassie from Chandler, Seb, Sebby from my annoying high-pitched Mother – I'm not even talking about Hummel. I've had strange ones. My ex-boyfriend used to call me strawberry, because I so seductively eat them."

"I think I've lost my appetite," Hunter muttered, pushing the small bowl of tuna and corn he'd had on his desk, as if to emphasise on his point. "Are we talking about embarrassing nicknames?"

"Yeah, Bassie. Yours suck." Chandler pouted. "I used to be called Phoebe, like the blonde from Friends. I got so angry that I showed that bastard up when I got a higher grade in like all the subjects we were in." He chirped happily.

"…did…did Chandler just swear?" Sebastian looked like he was choking. "Fucking orgasmic…"

"Take your orgasms away from my history work," Hunter threatened Sebastian. "Alas, my Mother calls me Bunny."

"Bunny?" Sebastian and Chandler chimed in complete and utter disbelief.

Hunter slightly flushed, as he ran his hand through his hair. "You see, I had a small fixation with…what was it? Bugs Bunny when I was a child."

Sebastian and Chandler were still staring at Hunter, as if he was radioactive.

"Behind every hunter exists a Chandler," Sebastian finally commented, causing the blonde to hit him across the chest as playfully as possible.

"Or maybe a Joey, or a Ross," Hunter sent a smirk towards Chandler's direction, whom looked like he was close to tearing off his own head of hair.

"I don't like Friends!" Chandler finally exclaimed, his face practically red with rage. "And I _still_ don't know what Chandler works as, or why Rachel and Ross are endgame because they totally suck!"

"To be honest, I hated Rachel," Sebastian muttered, running his hand through his hair. "I mean whiny, prissy, and bitchy. It's like dating…"

"Like dating _you_," Hunter muttered, as he looked at his sharpened pencil, wondering if he needed to work on sharpening it up some more or just use it was. He underlined the dates that he never seemed to remember.

He was then disturbed by Chandler, whom was pointing in the general direction of Sebastian. Hunter sighed.

"What is it now?" and then was met with the image of all of his highlighters being open and Sebastian testing the colours on his bare chest. "_Sebastian_!"

"What?" Sebastian stood up with his body stricken with colour. "I was bored and Mr Puss is sleeping so I can't attempt murdering him. Plus, get a collar for that cat! He's one viscous bastard. He likes scratching my balls even more than I do."

"Sebastian, it is _you_ that needs the collar," Hunter darkly muttered, placing his pencil down just to give him a stone-cold glare.

Sebastian suddenly smirked, and then crawled towards Hunter, pressing his head against his hip. "Well, I don't think I'd go against that…"

"…Sebastian, if you do not remove yourself from my hip, then I will make you into a meat-based substance and feed it to Chandler."

Chandler was suddenly aware of the threat, as his eyes widened. "Hey, Hunt…remember when I said I might try being a vegetarian like Blaine?"

"Doll, that's just not possible," Hunter shook his head, placing a hand on Chandler's cheek and giving him a very soft kiss on his nose. "To be a vegetarian, you must like vegetables in order for this to work. I'm sorry then."

Mr Puss circled around Hunter's leg now, completely awake from her nap. Hunter had picked her up, caressing her behind her ears.

Sebastian snorted. "Why can't I be loved like that? Hunter's real obvious love is his cat. Hey, Hunt, we should get your cat a hot chick."

"Chicks and cats don't work well, Sebastian," Hunter smirked towards him and then shook his head. "Actually, Mrs Puss is no longer with us since I did…well, I was stupid and foolish and young and didn't want to take my insulin so what I used to do was that I used to stab Mrs Puss with it. RIP Mrs Puss."

"That makes you a murderer," Sebastian then placed his hands on Hunter's shoulders, leaning towards his ear. "That's so hot."

"Sebastian, remove yourself from my body because you don't want me to do it. It will be excruciatingly painful," Hunter threatened him, before shooting a look towards Chandler, whom was now holding Mr Puss in his arms. "He doesn't like you much, does he?"

"There are scratches on my glasses," Chandler commented, as Hunter took Mr Puss from him, standing up. "Hey, Hunter! Finish the tuna! A grown boy like you needs his food. You barely ate and I'm not a happy Chandler."

"Did you just address yourself in the third person, love?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. He then positioned Mr Puss so he was only carrying him in one hand when he reached to get whatever was left of the tuna, placing it down towards the ground and Mr Puss as well. "There. The tuna is being finished, is that not what you wanted?"

"I wanted you to finish it," Chandler pouted.

"Oh, Chandler, I do recall you telling me to 'finish the tuna', but you made no indication of who was to finish the tuna," Hunter reminded him. Chandler had crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head.

"You knew I meant you," Chandler whined.

"I know. I know. I won't do it again," Hunter moved towards him, cupping Chandler's face and then leaning down to kiss him.

"I hope this ends up with one person being on top of the other," Sebastian called out from where he stood. His Dalton shirt was back on, but he still hadn't put his tie nor his blazer back on. "You know, I haven't masturbated today."

"I don't believe you," Hunter finally stated, sitting down on the chair again.

"Chan, they made you stick the Dalton logo on your beanie?" Sebastian just realised, and then collapsed on the floor, into fits of laughter. "Chandler Kiehl – property of Dalton. That's just priceless! The logo on your favourite beanie! That's brilliant!"

"Sebastian, stop rolling around in Hunter's carpet!" Chandler crossed his arms over his chest again, agitated.

"Yes, Sebastian, you're assaulting my Egyptian carpet," Hunter said, rubbing his forehead and then looking at the book in front of him. "I assure you – it probably costs more than you do."

"Have you actually been to Egypt?"

And that was all Hunter needed to drop the pencil again, forgoing any historical data he had to process. "Egypt?" he repeated, bursting into laughter. "I've lived there for some time. The driving there is absolutely horrible. If you can drive in Egypt, you can drive anywhere in the world. It's quite a normal thing to spend two or three hours stuck in traffic mind you. I used to walk everywhere."

"How was the food?" Chandler asked, sitting beside him.

"Satisfactory," Hunter finally said after a while. "Now, where I was at France, the food was horrific though. Sebastian, I can understand why you're a twig. I hated the food there. I also hated the metro. I was not a fan of France."

Chandler finally grinned, as he asked the question. "Have you been to Canada? Oh my God, tell me you've been to Canada. I'm Canadian. Sebastian always hates it when I talk French because Canadian French is not the same as France French, but at least he gets what I'm trying to say. Oh! Have you ever survived a Canadian winter? I took Sebastian there and he was sitting by the fire like ninety percent of the time. We were on the mountains and Sebastian got so tired so quick because of the altitude change. It's why I can run really quick too. I know I don't show it but I'm purely Canadian at heart. I used to live in Montreal and then went to Fort Murray and that's where Sebastian visited me."

"Apparently, the average high in January is like -15 degrees Celsius and the average low is fucking -25 degree Celsius. I would cry but I was afraid that my tears would freeze and it'll be even colder. I lived in a heater. Chandler tried to force me out of the house." Sebastian shook his head, and Chandler laughed, shaking his head and looking at Hunter.

"I made him try poutine," Chandler finally said. "I swear I saw Sebastian fall in love for the first time."

"And on that journey, I gained ten pounds," Sebastian proudly stated, placing his head upwards. "Chandler lost weight 'cause I kept on eating his food."

"He has weight to lose? Shocking," Hunter muttered. "I'm pretty sure the only way that happens is if Chandler loses – say a kidney."

"I was thinner than this," Chandler nodded his head. "When I was 5'5, I weighed like 128. I met Sebastian and then I gained weight."

"Just as any normal married couple should," Hunter added on, smirking slightly. "Now, as for me though…"

He grabbed a piece of paper that he was supposed to be scribbling his homework in and then he made a very rough graph, explaining as he went. "You see, the first drastic change I had with weight was before I was diagnosed with type one, I plummeted down, then I got treated so my weight spiraled back up, then it was steady for a while during the first few years with the normal fluctuations from when I was sick or when it was my birthday, and then…there was a gradual increase from that when I was in military school, and then a sharp increase when I was doing steroids…and now, you see there is a rapid declining in my weight and…"

"I see a decline in your appetite too," Chandler pouted, poking Hunter's side.

Hunter's eyes went to Mr Puss, whom had all but finished his tuna. "And an increase in Mr Puss's."

"Oh, what did they call you when they made fun of you?" Sebastian smirked, placing a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "You were bullied. I'm betting my sexual addiction on it."

"That's a lot to bet," Hunter decided to say, before biting down his lower lip. "They didn't do as much as call me names as they used to threaten me by using my own name's meaning."

"What?" Chandler raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Oh!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Hunter, huh? That's your name? Come on, hunt me now, you little punk. You're such a fucking prey. Just look at you. You're so pathetic," he said, putting on his most threatening voice.

"Along that line, yes," Hunter shrugged, and then stared at Sebastian for quite a bit. "Hmm, what was your childhood crush then?"

Sebastian thought of this. "Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Maurice Richard."

Sebastian and Hunter both stared at Chandler as if he'd just said he had swallowed a bomb.

"Okay," Sebastian said, standing up. "I'm going to go eat right now because I have a class in about half an hour and it's that gross shitty calculator class. Who the fuck holds a class at five pm? Only Dalton academy. Fuck them."

"I'm coming with," Hunter stood with him. "As I have the same class. If you let me stop by the gym first. I need to weigh myself."

"Hmm. I do want a croissant," Chandler decided. Hunter had abandoned his history coursework all over his and Sebastian's table and had picked up Mr Puss from the ground for a while. "Hunter, don't. You just get really upset when you see the number go down."

"What Blondie said," Sebastian finally agreed with Chandler. "Plus, do you really want to be in a crap mood during math class?"

"It is my decision," Hunter decided. "Either you come with, or you don't."

So, that was what they did – descending downstairs to the Dalton gym, where Hunter had found the scale quickly. He stood up against it, staring at the number flashing and then feeling his blood curdle.

The weight was shifting lower all the time, from his comfortable one-eighty-two to his current one-seventy-five point one.

"So, did you lose weight?"

"Fuck this. This is _seven_ pounds in _two_ _and a half weeks_! Ridiculous, lying son of a bitch whore of a balance! I refuse to believe this! I will not stand for this! I'm calling my lawyer and this thing will pay!" Hunter snapped, glaring at the number that had disappeared off. He had tapped on the scale just to stand on it again, seeing the scale shift to one-seventy-four point five. "I DID NOT LOSE HALF OF A POUND IN A SECOND!"

"Chan, stand back. Hunter at this state is like—"

"What state?" Hunter snapped back, his eyes darkening. "You don't get to choose how I act like! I do not have a state! I'm a human being!"

Sebastian nodded. "I'm sure you are, Hunt. Now, can we go?"

"WE CAN GO. THE PROPER WAY OF SAYING IT IS 'MAY WE GO'! HOW DID YOU PASS THIRD GRADE ENGLISH! IT IS 'CAN', NOT MAY, BECAUSE WE CAN GO. WE HAVE LEGS. DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU THINK THAT MY LEGS ARE NOT SUFFICIENT?!"

Chandler stared at Hunter for a while. "Hunter, may we please go?" he asked with his soft voice.

Hunter fixed his tie, and blazer. "Yes, we may, love." He said, voice a little raspy. He leaned down to kiss Chandler's forehead.

Sebastian tried to take in Hunter's quick state change. "Chan, you should be an animal trainer."

Hunter's eyes darkened. "…are you implying I'm an _animal_?" he opened his mouth to scream again, but Sebastian had pressed his lips against Hunter's, allowing the brunette to melt.

Chandler flushed, looking away at the sweet act. He felt Sebastian grab Chandler's shoulder, and pulled him in. Hunter broke away from Sebastian's kiss and then Chandler was pulled in towards Sebastian. Sebastian gave him a soft kiss on his left cheek and Hunter joined in, kissing him on his right cheek.

"Guys!" Chandler coloured rubicund. "I love you too! Both of you!"

Sebastian made a disgusted face and Hunter rolled his eyes at Sebastian's response. Chandler sighed. He wouldn't have them any other way really.

When they descended into the Dalton dining hall, Sebastian had stared at Hunter, whom was conversing with Chandler. Sebastian watched Chandler inject Hunter, pulling up the sleeve of his arm and pulling it out for Chandler.

"How come I'm not allowed to do that?" Sebastian pouted.

"You'd _kill_ me," Hunter simply said. "I can do it on my own but Chandler likes to for some reason. It may be with his slight nurse-like tendencies."

"Mmhmm," Chandler purred. "Plus, I'm a calculator and depending on what he needs, I can set his pen to the dose. It's really simple but still pretty fun."

"And what is Hunter having? The whole cafeteria?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "No," he pointed to the protein bar in his hand. "I am not hungry, so thus, I am confined to this as I found it in my bag, from my days of bulking up. I'm slightly nostalgic as I don't need this much protein in my diet."

Chandler pouted. "He barely eats and then he complains about weight loss. Ugh."

"Do not question me. I expect my weight to be whatever I want it to be, regardless of how much I eat," Hunter muttered darkly, sighing softly.

"Or how little is more appropriate," Sebastian finally said, shaking his head. "Don't even take that insulin shit. Nowadays you've been taking like a dose, then you eat half of whatever it is you want, and then you get pissed because you ate half but you took the dose for a full."

"This is a bar. It's small. I will consume all of it," Hunter snapped back at Sebastian. "I don't appreciate you pointing it out. It's like you are completely oblivious to the fact that I don't choose to eat less than I normally do, but it just happens."

"Guys," Chandler tried to break them apart. "Class time in like ten minutes."

Hunter sighed, shaking his head and taking a bite out of the protein bar. "I'm just quite well fed up." He finally said. "I really am."

"I don't like the sound of that," Chandler frowned.

"It's Hunter."

"Stop. Talking." Hunter shot him a glare, and looked like he was just going to stop eating the bar halfway through before he just sighed. "I'm actually going to bed. I'm skipping class. Later then."

Chandler didn't like the sound of that. "But you've never skipped a class," his voice was soft and watched Hunter leave. He was just looking back at Sebastian, looking concerned. "I'm gonna go with him just to see if he's okay."

"Does this mean I can skip class too?" Sebastian asked, which Chandler shot a glare towards and shook his head. "Come on, Chan. I can comfort Hunt with you! This might lead to sex without me looking! _Chandler_!"

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	3. 3

_notes to be made;_

_1. fanfiction is still going incredibly slow._

_2. ILU RACHEL_

_3. SHE MADE ME REMEMBER I HAD TO ABUSE SEBASTIAN TO BE HAPPY; totally relevant to this fanfiction too so yeah IM WARNING FOR CHILD ABUSE because you totally saw that coming._

_also, more review responses because people keep reading this shit-_

_to PenMagic - BLONDE PERFECTION THAT IS CHANDLER KIEHL; i think Hunter's used to Sebastian's advances and might even be a little flattered even through the annoyance._

_to RACHEL - HUNTEEEEEEEEEER AND CHANDLER SMEX_

_to Carbon65 - i am overwhelmed with things to say. but firstly, you were mean? i don't think you're mean. you're like a caramel appleeeeeeee. and aww, you're too cute. when i want to appreciate my boobs, i still dance naked in front of the mirror. :P or think about it. omg. the kids here that are under 12 and stuff and have type 1. they wake up at night are just consume all this sugar and their parents are forced to check their BG all the time. yikes. yeah, i can see how that is. i keep on imagining Hunter always full of ketones for some reason. or at least he'd say it just so Chandler and Sebastian can go like 'oh. yeah. stuff i don't understand'. i think he tries to justify his own exercising habits, especially when he skips ('i have a lot of ketones' type of thing even if he doesn't). i know that as an over-exerciser, i will find any excuse not to, because i know when i start, i won't stop. ahhhhhhh yessssss i will ask you if i have any questions and then i'll hide over my own blanket. also, the diabulimia thing is mostly because i know like every ED on this planet. i'd known quite a few of them and its just heartbreaking. xD Dr Phil had a special on it (motherfucker cunt bastard bitch whore). i have this phase where i want to know every ED ever. _

_to madmaxborg - i don't think so. i think Hunter and Chandler are used to Sebastian's shennigans. Sebastian jokes around quite a bit in that thing._

* * *

3

* * *

Chandler Kiehl stepped into Hunter and Sebastian's room and was very shocked to find Hunter seeing shirtless on his bed, staring at the mirror.

"…you really don't like it when people call you tiny, do you?" Chandler whispered, walking towards him and placing a hand around his bicep, pressing his head against Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter sighed, placing a hand on Chandler's hair. "Yes," he finally said. "Compared to other people that cycle steroids, I am nothing. The Warblers managed to gain 10lbs a month and I've managed to gain 25 in the span of a year, because I had to cycle on and off for the most bit due to the exceptionally high blood sugar thing. I still got the _lovely_ long-term abuse effects."

"That's scary," Chandler commented, running his hand through Hunter's shoulder. "I looked it up you know – the whole muscle dysmorphia thing since Sebastian mentioned it once that you probably have it and then I read the whole 'in extreme cases, short-tempered and grumpy' thing and I got really, really frightened because you do everything on that list, and I think you really are an extreme case too."

Hunter looked up to look at Chandler's face and then snorted. "I'll be fine, love. It's not like I can cycle anymore. Sebastian would stab my hand with a fork you see."

"A fork?"

"Well, he has threatened me with a fork," Hunter explained and then placed his head in his hands. "Go, Chandler. I'll be fine. I'm even letting you run Warblers' practice instead of me."

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Chandler gave an uneasy smile. "It's a really serious thing and I don't know why but I keep thinking of how much of the steroids you have all the time and it worries me that you obtained all of them and…"

"I know a handful of steroid dealers." Hunter explained, which caused Chandler to blink repeatedly. "Sebastian knows that I do, and that's why he insists on monitoring them for a sudden sharp increase that he cannot explain by my eating habits or insulin dosages. He raids my drawers, my suitcases and his drawers and anywhere else I might be hiding steroids in a constant manner. He's stopped doing it now that he's seen that there's a sharp decline in my weight."

"He really does care, you know," Chandler mumbled, playing with the sleeve of his shirt. "I think Sebastian cares even more than I do but he doesn't know how to show it as much as I do. He really does."

Hunter nodded his head, and then smiled at Sebastian. "It's just his pride that seems to…colossally fuck him over. However, everyone has their horrific sides. For me, it just happens to be my persistent body issues."

"I really hate it that you have issues with your body," Chandler nodded his head and shut his eyes. "And it's like more than anyone else I know. I know Trent feels very fat and doesn't want to take in the testosterone and stuff, especially because his parents would notice if he starts losing a lot of fat at once."

"Don't even say _his_ name," Hunter glared at Chandler as coldly as he could. "I hate _him_."

"I don't think you really hate anyone," Chandler smiled again, though it was a weak one. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Because if I leave you alone, it's gonna be with your thoughts and that's not really a good thing when you hate yourself so much."

Hunter stared at Chandler for the longest amount of time, before he finally took in a deep breath. "Have you ever hated yourself, Chandler?"

Chandler shut his eyes. "Everyone hates themselves at some point in their life, Hunt," he murmured. "But it's when it's an everyday occurrence when it's not okay anymore. Everyone doesn't like how they look like, but if it's all they can think about then it's not okay."

"You're exceptionally intelligent," Hunter complimented, with a small twitch of a smile.

Chandler nodded his head, and then rolled his eyes with a bright smile on his face. "It's always the blondes that surprise you."

"I fully agree," Hunter said, and stood up to grab Chandler's face, pressing his lips against him as harshly as he could. Chandler had reciprocated the kiss, before sitting on the bedside and lying down. "I don't have to go to Warblers' practice, you know…Sebastian will be more than happy to boss people around."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how naughty are we, Chandler?" he said, unbuttoning the blonde's blazer. Their lips infused into another kiss, with Chandler's hands steadying on Hunter's shoulder.

"Come on. I'll make you feel strong." Chandler tugged at the boy's waistband, flashing oh-so-innocent blue eyes towards him.

"It really is the blondes that always tend to surprise you," Hunter repeated, throwing Chandler's beanie off, just to run his fingers through his hair. Chandler pushed Hunter on top of him, nodding towards him. Hunter inched forward so that his mouth touched Chandler's neck.

"Alright, so, I'm—"they broke apart the minute they heard a voice, with Chandler flushing and Hunter looking for his shirt as quickly as possible.

"Porn!" Sebastian yelled. "I knew it! Chandler only shows how much of a cockslut he is around Hunter!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Well, that suggests that Chandler has an unquenchable need for cock, and thus, is the one sucking me off. Well, love, I don't have a mouth this big just for show."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "Hunter! Anyway, Warbler practice time and—"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Chandler's tone completely changed just to stare at Hunter's face. "Or do you need me to stay or…?"

"I'll stay with him," Sebastian strictly said and then nodded towards Chandler. "Come on. Go, Chan. Go tell the Warblers to start singing Beyonce or some shit."

Chandler seemed hesitant at first, and then kissed Hunter's cheek, before he was going to flee. He turned to leave, only to be grabbed by Sebastian's wrist and pushed towards him, where Sebastian ambushed him with a set of kisses trailing from Chandler's cheek to his neck.

Chandler flushed considerably, as he grabbed his beanie and his blazer, composing himself, giving one look towards Hunter. "Are you sure?" he asked one final time.

"Chan, get your ass out of the room." Sebastian ordered.

"For once, I agree with him," Hunter said, shooting a look towards Sebastian. Chandler nodded his head though looked completely uncertain, as he left the room. "Yes, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's eyes suddenly hardened as he stared at Hunter. His lower lip was trembling though, as he looked away again. "Remember that my Father isn't exactly the most sympathetic person in the world right?"

"Your physically, mentally and emotionally abusive Father?" Hunter repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yes, I've come to realise this very well."

"Chan thinks I'm still not living with him," Sebastian quickly said, as if to give Hunter a inkling of an idea to how severe or mild the situation was.

Hunter's eyes suddenly hardened, analysing the little that was given to him. "Sebastian, you must tell Chandler that you're still living with that abusive prick of course."

"I _can't_," Sebastian finally said, running his hand through his hair. "He's been better, you know, ever since he married Lopez's Mother, but just – I need you to know just in case…he pushes me."

"_Pushes_ you," Hunter repeated the words Sebastian used. "Sebastian—"

"I know what I'm fucking doing, dammit," Sebastian muttered, as he looked away from Hunter's face. Hunter knew exactly why – dammit if Sebastian Smythe showed any weakness to Hunter Clarington, boyfriends or not. Hunter knew it because he did it too. "It's not like he's hitting me in obvious places. It's just that I can't let Chandler know. He'll worry himself to death, and it's not like he isn't doing that with you."

"Your idea of protecting Chandler will ultimately fail," Hunter warned, as he looked down at his lap. "I will not tell him, but I expect you to know that when Chandler finds it out – either from his own observations or another source, then it'll hurt him more than if you tell him straight to his face."

"I know what I'm doing," Sebastian gritted his teeth, his words strong, and his eyes as hard as stone. He then shut his eyes. "How are you, Hunt?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Quite well for someone whose spent a year trying to get muscular and is going to watch it die away in a matter of months." He muttered darkly, and then looked up at Sebastian. "If you say anything about how I don't eat as much or my suddenly persistent hypoglycaemia, I will _destroy_ you."

"Fair enough," Sebastian shrugged, and then smiled at him. "I think you'd look hot no matter how much you weigh. Whether you're fat than that Donna chick that wants to weigh a thousand pounds or thinner than Isabelle Caro or have more muscles than Arnold Schwarzenegger, I will love you. I know I don't say it often but yeah. You're hot at any weight and I'm in love with your face. It's a sexy face."

"Sebastian, don't try," though Hunter appreciated him trying. "Also, I don't think I'm allowed to be _that_ fat. I'd die eating what was it? Seventy? Eighty pieces of sushi a day. Besides, think the amount of insulin I need to _bathe_ in to cover that big of a meal. Also, if I was thinner than Isabelle Caro, I'd be dead. The woman had a single digit BMI."

"Yeah. Chandler looked like he was gonna puke when he saw her." Sebastian shrugged and then frowned. "You know, it's like he's seeing both sides of the spectrum. So many of his relatives died of like heart disease or heart failure, including his own Dad, so he lived with his Mom. His Mom was pretty underweight though, and she had a shit tonne of health complications because of it, and it killed her too. And you're like…something new, and Chandler's afraid of what you're gonna end up suffering from too and he probably thinks you're gonna die too."

"I won't," Hunter said, as if it was impossible for him to die. He shook his head. "It's preposterous. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," Sebastian and Hunter looked at the doorway to see Chandler standing there, carrying a huge set of books. They just realised Warbler practice ended about ten minutes ago. "You won't be fine. I've had a lot of people tell me they're fine. They have it under control and I don't believe it. I'm sorry, but you're pretty much lying to me. You know how I know? Because the people that tell me that they're fine all the time are usually the people that end up dying."

"I'm not going to die, Chandler," Hunter sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You're honestly blowing this out of proportion—"

"They say that too," Chandler huffed, looking down at the ground. Hot tears filled the blonde's eyes. "I'm just tired of having to be the one that always has to see people die."

"Love, I swear on it. I'm fine," Hunter had whispered to Chandler, almost afraid as if raising his voice would cause the boy to break.

"Don't lie to me!" Chandler exclaimed, as his eyes filled with fury. He trembled from pure rage. "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU ARE NOT OKAY! YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT!"

Chandler fell on his knees, dissolving into tears and heart-breaking uncontrollable sobs. Hunter fell to his knees, running his hand through Chandler's hair. "Now, love," he whispered. "Take a deep breath. It's going to be fine. I promise you…"

Sebastian dropped back down, rubbing Chandler's shoulders. "Yeah, Chan, come on…"

Chandler took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but ended up sobbing even more. "You can't make that promise," he spat out to Hunter.

Sebastian continued to rub Chandler's shoulders. "You're right, Chan. Hunter obviously needs help. You can put him on a diet and exercise regime just how you want him to be and then put him in a collar if he doesn't follow."

Chandler giggled, but this made the tears fall down faster.

"I am not on board with putting a collar on my neck," Hunter interjected. He ran his hands through Chandler's hair after pulling off his beanie. "You need to rest, love. You haven't been doing very well. Worrying yourself to death—"

"I'm fine," Chandler cut Hunter off.

"And no, you're not," Hunter gave him a small smile, causing Chandler to laugh. Sebastian pulled Chandler up.

"To bed you go. I'll take care of Hunter and make sure he eats a healthy dinner. Hunter, carrots and cucumbers for you."

Hunter rolled his eyes, tucking Chandler into Sebastian's bed and pulling off his glasses. "Really? I've no idea that eating a healthy dinner is synonymous with starving." He kissed Chandler's forehead. "Night then, love."

Sebastian unbuttoned Chandler's blazer and shirt, throwing it across the room and kissing his shoulder. "Yeah, what he said."

Chandler sunk deep into the bed. "Don't starve him, Bassie."

"I won't. I won't. I'll let him put a tablespoon of ranch on his carrots."

"And a half."

"Pushing it, Hunt."

"I'm eating ten Lindt chocolate bars."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Where's my pen, Sebastian?"

"In my possession, where it's safe. Don't worry. I won't do the calculating dose shit. I'll let you do it. I'll probably kill you."

"Nothing is ever safe in your possession, but thank you for acknowledging your capabilities in terms of murder."

"Guys," Chandler called out from where he was, a bright smile on his face. "I can't sleep with you being really nosy."

"It's Sebastian's fault."

"It's always my fault according to you."

"That's because it is."

* * *

_ xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	4. 4

_to PenMagic, "Chandler is such an adorable character, he seems to be the most stable and the most weak one of all three of them at the same time if that is possible." yes yes yes yes perfect statement for Chandler. i think he's stable in the fact that he will let you show his emotions but the other two are just like /yeah im fine/ it's just going to kill them my bbs and awwww i loved writing the carrots thing. to RACHEL MY BABY, i have never once in my life thought Sebastian would cock block anyone. to Carbon65, omg cycling though - there's this one person that was like 'once you let one drop of a steroid in your body, that's it. it can grow into a tumour, into a clot, into anything 'cause you will get addicted.' its just i dont know what to do anymore and to Disney's Darling, don't worry. Sebastian has his own share of angst. he HAS to. and Sebandler totally makes sense! (and i knowww what you mean about the roids thing ugh i need more stories dealing with that)_

_without further ado, your chapter, people! also, im working on my original stuff which is why it's taking so long to type up fanfiction. one of my friends is up my butt at working on my original stuff - which i should._

* * *

4

* * *

Going on dates were nice when they were three people out on a date, Chandler Kiehl would realise. They all passed off as much too close friends, or close cousins that just seemed to be too touchy.

Sebastian Smythe still had many objections to dates, but not as badly as before, of course.

"Aren't dates supposed to be at night?" Sebastian Smythe commented, groaning. "This is like eight in the morning. Look. Hunter's still trying to constrain himself. He looks tired."

"Tired?" Chandler looked at Hunter, whom was leaning against the table, his head resting on his arms. "That's not good."

"Nah, I measured his blood glucose and shit. He's fine. He's good. His levels are sexy. All the other glucose monitors are just jealous of him."

"Sebastian, I hear you talking in the morning and it's making me want to throw myself off a cliff," Hunter groaned from where he sat down. He pushed himself upwards. "Don't worry, doll, I'm quite fine. I'm just a little tired because Sebastian stays up all night masturbating."

"Since someone won't do the job," Sebastian gave a look towards Hunter.

"I will not do whatever job it is at three am. You should knock on Chandler's door and do it," Sebastian flushed, as Hunter knew exactly why Sebastian did not knock on Chandler's door at three am to do it.

Sebastian still had the same advances towards Hunter and Chandler, knowing fully well that Chandler would feel too tired to engage in Sebastian's shenanigans and also, Chandler had a fear of being caught. He also rarely advanced towards either Sebastian or Hunter.

"If Sebastian tries to knock on my door at three am, I will chop his arm off," Chandler chirped, smiling warmly.

"He's the only one that can be so cute when he threatens people like that," Sebastian announced, as he pinched Chandler's cheek, causing him to smile, as he shook his head. He still flushed greatly, as he hid his face behind a menu. "What are you getting, Chan? There's a salad menu."

"Don't," Hunter placed a hand in the air. "You might trigger Chandler's obvious allergies to broccoli."

"Oh, you're alive!" Sebastian cheerfully called out. "I thought you died and went to Hell."

"Isn't the sentence 'died and went to Heaven'?" Hunter muttered, as he picked up the menu from the restaurant. "Oh, look, they've even provided me with the nutritional info."

"It's why I suggested this place," Chandler chirped. "They're really good with that. I also have your pen."

"Chandler, you should really be a nurse," Hunter suggested, placing the menu on the table. "I swear to God, on Chandler's watch, I would never be hospitalised again."

"No, you might get hit by a bus because of Chandler's luck and you'd end up being hospitalised. You won't be hospitalised because of your diabetes again, you mean, which still is an invalid statement," Sebastian said, mocking Hunter's tone of speak.

"Fuck you too," was Hunter's comment to that. "What is this? This is food? Who stuffs three different kinds of cheese in a sandwich?"

"Geniuses," Sebastian responded. "That's gouda, cheddar and brie in the same sandwich. I think I'm in love. I'm gonna ask for extra cheese."

"I hate brie," Chandler shook his head. "I don't know why," he pursed his lips, as he looked through the menu. "Oh, look! Pancakes!"

Hunter was back to his standard position, head on his arms, looking like he was pretty much asleep.

"Aww, Hunt, you can share my three cheese sandwich stuffed with extra cheese and topped with Parmesan and more cheese, alright?" Sebastian poked at Hunter with a fork, just to make sure that the male was indeed alive.

"Aren't you lactose intolerant?" Hunter finally pitched in, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Only on the weekdays do I have severe lactose intolerance, coaelic disease and also severe medical conditions that refrain me from attending class," Sebastian explained, causing Chandler to glare at him. "Come on, Chandler. I got my Doctor to give me a medical excuse for all of them and I'm acing all of my classes."

"Only Sebastian Smythe can maintain a 4.0 GPA in the classes he doesn't even attend most of the time," Hunter muttered darkly and then groaned.

"Didn't you go to bed at like seven? Shouldn't you be singing with the birds and be awake at the crack of dawn?" Sebastian returned to poking Hunter's arm with a fork. "Hunt, come on. You can eat so we can go to the gym together later and we can work on keeping your muscles!"

Chandler shot a glare towards Sebastian. "He's so tired though! Don't put him through that."

"He's always damn tired nowadays. You'd think there's something wrong with his blood sugar levels but they're perfect. Okay, a bit low."

"Low? _How_ low?" Chandler snapped, as Sebastian looked away, shrugging. "_Sebastian_!"

Hunter grunted. "Enough of it. Not as low as you're thinking, Chandler. He's actually right when he said just a smidgen low," he sat up straight, fixing his position. "I'm just unreasonably tired for no reason at all."

"That's worrying," Chandler pitched in, frowning. "I'm ordering Hunter a full English breakfast. Is that okay, Hunt?"

Hunter nodded his head, looking uninterested. Chandler picked up Hunter's pen, and worked on specifying a dosage.

"You have to eat like most of it, okay?" Chandler asked, pushing Hunter lightly just to gain his attention.

Hunter nodded his head. "Alright then."

"Eat like a man, Hunter, not like a fussy twelve year old girl," Sebastian pitched in, as Hunter pulled his arm up for Chandler. "Can I do that?"

"No," Chandler quickly said, injecting Hunter with the insulin, and then staring at him. "You should finish it, you know if you're a little low. I think your body would like it."

"I will, I will," Hunter promised, clasping his hand on Chandler's own. "Promise it, doll—where's Sebastian?"

There was unzipping to be heard and it ended with Sebastian being pushed down with Hunter's shoe.

"Sebastian! This is a public place! Scoot! Scoot!" Hunter had loudly whispered so others couldn't hear their conversation. Hunter zipped back his pants, and gave Sebastian a light, near playful slap on his shoulder. "Go sit."

Sebastian returned to his standard position, his arms crossed over his chest, as he sighed. "You're still no fun, Hunt. Even less when you're sick or tired, or whatever you are."

"…did we take Hunter out when he was sick?" Chandler quickly asked, eyes wide. "Oh my God, you're not sick, are you, Hunt? I feel so bad for taking you out when you're sick then. Maybe we should take him home, Bassie. He obviously looks really, really sick."

Hunter sighed. "Love, I'm just tired," he tried to get that idea around to Chandler's mind.

"Hunt, you know – I'm a little with Chan. Ever since you've been off the steroids, you've been eating like a rabbit. How tiny were you before you got on the steroids and shit?" Sebastian muttered, staring at Hunter's face. "I know you hate me mentioning it, but you've been losing weight too fast. Your Doc told you that's okay?"

"He said I can lose between four to six pounds a week depending and he also knows that I didn't really have quite a lovely diet before the steroids so he estimates anywhere from four to ten really." Hunter shrugged, and then stared back at the table.

"Ten? Ten? Are you losing ten?" Chandler picked up Hunter's arm just to inspect.

"Hunt's lost definition on his arms, and he still manages to look hot," Sebastian winked towards Hunter, but the brunette felt uncomfortable when mentioned that. "Come on, Hunt, you know I really don't care if you're a thousand or a hundred pounds."

"Oh, _I_ care," Chandler snapped, interjecting. "It's not _good_ for him. It's not just about his figure. It's—I just keep on thinking how much strain his body is with the whole steroids, especially because he has the type one and I just feel really sorry for his body being played around with like it's nothing and I really, really, really want him to be nourished, not _mal_nourished. I want him to fed, not _over_fed or _under_fed."

"Chan, I really think Hunt's your little baby sometimes," Sebastian commented, playing with the fork. The waiter came around and Chandler sounded out orders when Sebastian was tracing Hunter's hand with his fingers.

When Chandler was done, he looked back at two of them. "How much do you weigh?" he tried to get Hunter to tell him.

Hunter groaned at that question. "One sixty eight point four."

Chandler paled. "He's only been off the steroids for _two weeks_. That's _fourteen_ pounds," he calculated it. "Really, thirteen point six, but I always round things."

"I'm not happy about losing a near stone either," Hunter explained to Chandler. "I despise thinning out."

"At least he's gone from yelling at the scale to silently weeping in his sleep," Sebastian shrugged. Chandler frowned and pulled Hunter into a hug. "Don't worry, Hunt. Like I said – it's gonna be okay. Not every guy has to have the muscular definition of a bodybuilder."

"Fine, fine, fine," Hunter nauseatingly called out. "You know what? You're right. I should be a twig, have all of my bones showing and be as skinny as a model, because that's better, right?" he snapped.

Chandler and Sebastian had stopped talking for the most bit, knowing that the smallest thing can set Hunter Clarington off right now. Chandler stared at Hunter's face, looking very concerned for the brunette's physical, emotional and mental health at the current moment.

When their food came around, it was easier to be quiet. Chandler watched Hunter eat, and he'd actually finished the meal, causing Chandler to melt and hug him as tightly as possible.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Chandler yelled out happily, pressing his head against his shoulder.

Sebastian was just lucky Chandler was short, so people thought he was probably thought he was like a kid or something. "Chan, let go of Hunt now. See? I finished all of my food too. Do you love me?"

"No," Chandler looked like he was beaming though. "I'm really happy Hunter ate though. This was the first meal in weeks he finished."

"The English glory," Hunter called out, smiling.

"I can't wait to measure his blood sugar," Chandler grinned with his practically heart-shaped eyes. "Hunt's blood sugar must be fabulous right now."

Hunter sighed. "I really don't know who I'm dating anymore."

"Me, and him," Sebastian said, and Hunter faked a laugh.

"You're hilarious," Hunter added on, shooting Sebastian a dark glare.

"You're tired, and moody," Sebastian commented, and Hunter nodded his head in agreement, shrugging his shoulder as if to say 'so what'.

"And?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"And it's affecting our date. Chandler's too worried about you to enjoy his food." Sebastian finally commented, and Chandler gave him a look, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Chandler interjected. "I enjoyed my food a lot. Speak for yourself."

"I never worry about Hunter," Sebastian shrugged, and then leaned backwards, taking a sip of his orange juice. "Chandler, you worry enough for the both of us."

Chandler did nod his head. "I care about people and that doesn't mean that worrying all the time is a really bad quality. I think it's a good one."

Sebastian clutched his chest. "Does that mean that I don't care about people?' he feigned pain, as he curled up across the couch.

"He never rests," Hunter commented, and Chandler nodded, laughing lightly. "He's like a constant pet, but unlike Mr Puss, I actually don't like taking care of Sebastian. Speaking of Mr Puss, I hope that Nick has kept him safe from harm."

"Nick loves Mr Puss as much as you do, as much as Chandler likes candy and I like alcohol," Sebastian explained, causing Hunter to raise an eyebrow.

"That's quite a claim." Hunter said, as he asked for the bill. Immediately when the bill came, Sebastian and Hunter whipped out their wallets as quickly as they could. Sebastian grabbed the bill, stuffing the amount they needed plus a tip faster than Hunter could. "Sebastian, you can't always pay."

"Then learn to pay faster," Sebastian groaned.

"I can't believe the two of you," Chandler shook his head. "You literally race to pay the bill."

"What race?" Hunter grumbled, watching Sebastian smirk. "He nearly always wins. I blame the length of his arms. They're ungodly."

The trio had left the shop, and into the sudden bristling rain, where Sebastian and Chandler simultaneously pulled out umbrellas, and lifted them, covering Hunter whom was in the middle.

"Blasted weather," Hunter commented, watching rain heavily fall, as he sighed. "I swear my undergarments are soaked wet."

"At least you wear undergarments," Chandler pitched in, glaring at Sebastian whom just shrugged and sighed.

"Oh, oh, oh, that's Blaine. I'll be back right now," Sebastian noted the short boy that he'd come to adore. Sebastian had run past the nearly empty street, as Chandler inched closer so that his umbrella covered Hunter's.

"I swear he's more excited to see him than both of us," Hunter commented, and Chandler shrugged.

"Bassie just doesn't like to be rejected," Chandler said, as if it explained everything. "I think it's because of his Father. I don't know if Bassie ever told you but his Father used to hit him a lot, so I think he just…runs after people that reject him because of it? Does that make any sense?"

"Yes," Hunter nodded his head. "It makes perfect sense. I've heard once from someone that you always have to love someone that's a little like one of your own parents."

"Mmhmm," Chandler nodded his head. "Bassie's a lot like my Mother I think, and you're more like my Dad."

"Oh?" Hunter arched an eyebrow in inquiry. "How so?"

"My Mother was really underweight and she kept on feeding me, not herself. I think Bassie's sort of like that – he'd never admit it, but he has a lot of issues, especially at home and stuff and how he actually sees himself, but he keeps it bottled in and he really gets pissed if you keep stuff away from him. He gets pretty concerned. I know he jokes around all the time, but he is genuinely concerned about you. Otherwise, he wouldn't be telling me to make sure that I always have your pen. I'm not really the type to remember, but he knows he can't handle that sort of stuff, so he gives it to me," Chandler chipped in, grinning widely.

"And as for your Father?"

Chandler stared at Hunter for some time. "You are really extreme in emotion. Either you're very calm or you're very angry, and I struggle to tell when you're really happy and when you're really sad. Usually, you don't really feel really sad or happy, and I think it's because of how you were brought up."

"Having two psychopaths for parents does really change your perspective about things." Hunter nodded his head, and then shut his eyes, looking down. "My Father's main concern about my steroid abuse was the fact that it was a stupid thing to do, and he used to always make me sit down and tell me that I have a brain and I should use it."

"That sounds really bad," Chandler commented, earning a shake of the head from Hunter.

"They are _psychopaths_," he reminded him. "Diagnostically so. I think I see that in both of you as well. I think you're both very intelligent, but that's about it. Also, I think you've given me the genuine emotional need and support that I've always craved in some sense, the opposite of my parents—I think I just went against my own theory."

"I think the only reason you'd ever want qualities that aren't in your parents or the opposite qualities is when you don't have a really good childhood. I had a good childhood, and Bassie didn't and neither did you, so I think you're really looking for that sympathetic side of me. I think Bassie sees himself in you," Chandler explained and looked at Hunter. "And sees how much you're hurting and kinda caring about you directly and asking you if you're okay would mean that he has to do it for himself as well. He pretty much treats you like he does himself. He even compliments you more than me because I think like psychologically, he's just with this idea that you're like him, so you need the same treatment he's giving himself, which really shows you how much Bassie really underestimates his own pain."

Hunter stared at Chandler for some time. "And you're taking psychology courses?" he teased with a smile.

"I can't remember names! There are like a million theories and a million people! All of them sound confusing," Chandler chimed in, groaning softly, as he looked at Sebastian whom was still talking to Blaine. "It's gonna rain a lot."

"Wind is probably going to pick up soon," Hunter added on.

"Yeah," Chandler agreed, as Sebastian met up with them again, walking back down to Dalton academy.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

"Ten thirty," Chandler explained.

A look of horror suddenly plastered against Sebastian's face, as he paused. "I think that Math class I'm supposed to be in started thirty minutes ago. _Shit_!"

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	5. 5

_note #1: I TOTALLY SUCKED MY PHYSICS TEST I CAN FEEL THE SUCK REFRACTING FROM THE PAPER WHEN I HANDED IT IN_

_note #2: i will go shower after this_

_to **Carbon65**, i can just imagine Sebastian with an insulin pen 'HEY HUNT CAN I JUST SET IT TO ANYTHING 'CAUSE I SUCK AT MATH' omg when you were just explaining about coming down from a high, im just thinking 'drugs'. im sorrrrry. my original stuff is depressing to write because i hate all my characters. they're all Rachels (well, Chance comes close to it). to **Disney's Darling**, why do i have to send you a PM i can tell you right here: main reason Sebandler works: CAN YOU IMAGINE SEBASTIAN WITH CHANDLER THEYRE LITERALLY THE CUTEST THING ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET it's not as angsty as most of my works - this fic. not until now i mean hmmm to **MY RACHEL MY DARLING MY CRISP PEANUT BUTTER CUP LOVER CUPPYCAKE** and yessssss omg Chandler's psychology rant just made me look back at it and go like '...i think Chandler is me in this one'. xD_

* * *

5

* * *

"That's a really tiny sausage roll," Chandler Kiehl commented, sliding towards Hunter and Sebastian. "Are you eating that with a fork?"

Hunter nodded, and then shrugged. "Don't you worry. Before you ask, I'm the one that gave myself the dose, not Sebastian."

"Oh thank God," Chandler placed his hand over his beating heart, looking at Sebastian, whom was picking up his books and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Lacrosse," the brunette called out, waving towards them before he left.

Chandler saw that the remains of Sebastian's casserole was still on his plate – prompting him to push the plate away. Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you were probably raised in a family where you had to demolish all of your plate. That makes you feel uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

Chandler mutely nodded his head. "That and the fact that my Mother never really finishes a plate so it just leaves me really uncomfortable."

Hunter nodded his head, as he placed his fork down to take a sip of his Coke. Chandler looked like he was really edging close to tears. "You lost more weight," the blonde noted. "A lot more weight."

Instead of plastering a look of complete shock, Hunter looked exceptionally indifferent. "That's correct. I'm down from one sixty eight to a simple one sixty."

"That's smaller than Bassie," Chandler added on, looking away. "And Bassie's pretty tiny too. It doesn't bother you anymore that you're losing weight or your muscles and stuff?"

Hunter shook his head. "I think those amateur psychotherapy sessions with you and Sebastian a few times a week has helped shift that mindset," he muttered, looking towards the table beyond them where all of the Warblers sat. Hunter rarely sat with them, and very rarely also attended practices after the steroids dilemma.

Chandler didn't seem so keen on Hunter's words. "I really don't believe you," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I just don't believe what people tell me because they're always hiding things and especially people like you and Sebastian because you're the type of people that think they can hold the whole world on your backs and not ask for any help."

Hunter restrained himself from telling Chandler about Sebastian's abuse at home. He wondered if Chandler had noticed. He blinked and took a dive. "Chandler, have you noticed that Sebastian's been acting strange lately?"

Chandler nodded his head. "Yeah, he told me," he whispered. "He said he's been really anxious about his classes and stuff…did he tell you something different?"

Hunter blessed the fact that he had psychopathic parents and thus, can lie without the usual body language indications. "No, just wondering if you had any idea at all," Hunter calmly said, looking back down at the plate in front of him where he had been cutting and eating bites of a sausage roll over an hour.

With Sebastian Smythe as his lunch time entertainment, no wonder he'd barely gotten through with it. Hunter swore that whenever Sebastian was around at lunch times, he used his mouth more to speak than to eat, which was fine and dandy for people who Hunter actually _enjoyed_ talking to.

Chandler sighed. "Now, you've got me worried – there's a reason why I call you Spock in my head."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully not because of my ears."

"Because you have no association with the world and emotion and to you and him, it's all about that knowledge so it's not really the ears as much as his idea of what's significant and what's not," Chandler explained. "I'm gonna go get some food."

Hunter nodded, watching Chandler leave and observing him from a distance. When Chandler returned with two sandwiches, Hunter had declared done and pushed his plate away.

Chandler sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Another half-eaten plate," he didn't sound as agitated as Sebastian was.

"Well, I've actually taken less than half the dose," Hunter shrugged. "I've eaten more, which would be lovely for my suddenly low blood sugar readings."

"You should go to the Doctor," Chandler said, biting the sandwich that was in his hands. He swallowed the cheese and picked up the foreign shreds of cheddar from the sandwich, collecting it at his plate. "You're suddenly going from really, really high to low – even if it's not _that_ low, and that's confusing I think."

"Not really," Hunter murmured, inching forward. "Diet based and insulin coverage and all that jazz. Makes perfect sense. You're just worrying again, Chandler."

"I have a right to," the blonde pointed out.

"If you say so," Hunter rolled his eyes.

Chandler shifted again, a bit more uncomfortably. "I notice you eat a lot of the same stuff," he pitched in, and Hunter looked up to him only to scowl at him. "Like…this is the first time I've seen you eat something a bit different. I've never seen you near sausages since the thing."

"I'm bored of food," he explained, shutting his eyes. Chandler slowly nodded his head, but grabbed Hunter's wrist to stare at it, almost as if he can tell something by it.

"I just…I don't know why I'm picking on you, and I'm really sorry but I'm actually so, so worried about you," the blonde whispered, shutting his eyes as tightly as possible before adding on. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I've lost too many people and I can't handle if I lose anymore."

"I understand," Hunter murmured.

"No, no, you don't." Chandler shook his head, and smiled weakly at him. "I wish you did, but you don't, and I hate it when people say that."

"I meant that I understood what drives you to ask me all these questions and also, why I never blow up on you. You've seen me. I can be…quite angry very quickly," Hunter took a deep breath, shaking his head and taking a sip of the diet carbonated cola he was drinking. "I do not necessarily know how you feel, but I can understand that it's vital for you to do the things you do."

Chandler nodded his head after a while. He stared at Hunter's wrist. There was a question that was plaguing the blonde's mind. "Are you gonna lose more weight?"

Hunter's answer was clear and concise. "Probably."

"Were you lighter than this when you started cycling? Oh, and where you at the same weight when you entered military school? Like…what's your natural…weight? Without the bulk?" Chandler asked, watching Hunter look away from the blonde's face.

"I was three pounds lighter when I cycled." Hunter explained, placing his hand on his cheek. "I was sixteen pounds lighter before I was in military school. I was around…fifteen years old I think, and two inches lower than I am right at this current moment."

Hunter placed his finger in the air, almost as if telling Chandler to wait. The silent, yet slightly shocked Chandler waited before Hunter had given him his phone. "Who are these people?" Chandler seemed confused. "There's like this twelve year old boy and he's taller than me! Where does your family get your heights from? Oh my God, I swear—"

Hunter flushed. "I was _not_ twelve! I was _fifteen_ when that picture was taken! That's a picture of me, my Father and my Mother." He huffed.

"Oh! That's _you_?" Chandler looked at the picture again in complete and utter disbelief. "But you're like…tiny, and blonde. Why are your eyes brown?"

"Firstly, contact lenses. I hated my eyes. And I was not _blonde_." Hunter muttered, flushing quickly. "That was light brown. Get your glasses' prescription fixed."

"It's definitely blonde. I know my own hair colour! You dyed your hair?" Chandler pouted. "Why? What's wrong with blonde?"

"Nothing's wrong with blonde. I hated it on me," Hunter explained, running his hair through his hair as if to emphasise the point.

"I've noticed something," Chandler finally stated, staring at the picture in front of him. "You really always try to change yourself, because you don't like anything about you. I mean, first, it was just your eyes, then it was your hair and then you started thinking about your weight and stuff and…it's really—it makes me uneasy, because I don't know what you're thinking right now and…"

Chandler shook his head. "Do you have a photo of this? Like not on your phone, an actual photograph of you without any of the stuff you did to yourself? Like the contacts or the hair dye or…?"

"I'd have to rummage, and it requires a lot of digging, but I can surely find one." Hunter shrugged, but then his eyes darkened slightly. "Why?"

"I want one," Chandler explained. "'Cause I like how you look like, in every one of these pictures, even if you don't. I'm kinda sad. 'Cause you barely even looked at these pictures – why do you keep them in if they make you unhappy?"

"They're all pictures of me with my parents," Hunter cleared his throat. "I don't have many of those, you see, Chandler, so it's harder to throw away than to keep."

"Oh," Chandler nodded his head. "Will you give one to me?"

"If you insist," Hunter then picked up his bag. Chandler can tell this conversation was making the brunette uncomfortable, but Hunter would never admit it to Chandler. "I have a class now." That was a lie, because Chandler had long ago memorised both Hunter's and Sebastian's schedules.

"Okay," the blonde boy said softly said under his breath.

* * *

Trent was just flustering as Chandler picked up his books for him. "I should be doing that for you," Trent called out, causing Chandler to shake his head.

"No! That's stupid! Plus, if you do it for me, Sebastian is going to break your arm for you," Chandler explained, supplying Trent with a soft smile. "Hunter's just gonna sit down and watch 'cause he hates you for the steroids bust. I really, really am happy you told someone 'cause I would've. It was getting really out of hand and…"

"I know, I know," Trent gave a smile and then watched Chandler hug the books to his chest. "Are they treating you well? Sebastian and Hunter? I, uh…"

"Yeah!" Chandler seemed confused at this question. "Why?"

"'Cause there's this thing and I thought if you weren't together with them anymore, we can go?" Trent squeaked out. Chandler frowned, because Trent knew he would've said yes if he wasn't so devoted to his two boyfriends. "I think I just humiliated myself."

"Oh, no," Chandler shook his head. "I'm really flattered that you find me enticing, but I'm with them and—"

"Are you happy?" Trent asked, smiling weakly at the blonde.

"Yeah," Chandler realised, grinning as widely as possible. "I really am."

"Then it's okay." Trent finally concluded, placing a hand on Chandler's shoulder. "Do you feel pretty tall when you're standing next to me?"

"Oh yes," Chandler chirped. He gave Trent back his books. "You're so cute, Trent and I'm just amazed by your adorableness. You know what confuses me? Marshmallows. I like marshmallows in my hot chocolate, but I want to slurp it so fast that they're not completely dissolved but I don't do that else I'd choke and it's just – they melt so fast and—"

Chandler moved slightly when Hunter was walking to his History class. The brunette paused, and slipped a photograph into Chandler's hands. Hunter then proceeded walking. Chandler stared down at the photograph with a bright smile on his face. "Look!"

Trent peered in to look at the photograph that Chandler was so enthusiastically holding. "He's adorable."

"I know," Chandler nodded his head. Hunter paused by his locker to put his books in and get others out and Chandler stared at him. He suddenly smirked, and loudly called out. "Do you think the blonde looks bad on him, Trent?"

Trent shook his head. "What?" he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "That's ridiculous."

"How about his eyes? He has really nice green ones, don't you think?" Chandler added on, chirping very loudly and happily.

"They look great," Trent nodded. "He looks fine, Chan. He looks really good actually. He just…needs to be…"

Hunter shut his eyes, preparing for the worst. Chandler was biting down on his lower lip.

"Uh…" Trent tried to find the word he was looking for. "Happier. He looks really upset."

"Oh!" Chandler breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes, I agree with that completely." He shot a look towards Hunter now, whom was just shaking his head, and then pushing his backpack over his shoulder.

Chandler frowned at his inability to convince Hunter he looked fine before. He sighed, putting the photograph back into his bag. Chandler just shook his head, and then looked back at Trent. "How do you tell someone that despite the fact that they think they're gross and disgusting and obsessed with how they look like that they're actually one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen? Ever?"

"You just tell them." Trent finally said. "I think you're that something that's the most beautiful that I've ever seen."

Chandler had flustered immediately. Chandler finally caught sight of Sebastian, whom had been standing by the doorway of his Maths class, staring at them with an apathetic facial expression.

Trent had as well. "I—I'm sorry. Don't—"

Sebastian cut him off. He shrugged. "Why the fuck should I stop someone from telling Chandler what's true?" he winked at the blonde, causing him to fluster even more. Sebastian moved towards him, placing his hands on Chandler's shoulders. "Hey, babe. What are you doing?"

"Walking with Trent," Chandler shrugged. "I finished all that boring Physics homework."

"Yeah, Chan, I'll see you soon," Trent rarely stuck around when Sebastian made an appearance. He left hastily, causing Chandler to frown.

"Ouch. Somewhere out there in his boring History class, Hunter's chest just started to hurt because someone insulted his Physics," Sebastian commented and Chandler looked up at him, glaring darkly.

"Isn't that your class too?" Chandler asked, eyes darkening. "_Sebastian_!"

"What?" Sebastian shrugged. "I went to two classes already. That's more than my usual attendance of one."

"You know, Hunter doesn't skip classes," Chandler explained, crossing his arms. "Except for when he's hospitalised and he always turns in his work. Also, he does his work himself and doesn't blackmail a freshman to do his work for him."

"What? Caleb loves doing my work for me." Sebastian finally decided.

"It's _your_ work!" Chandler pouted, shaking his head and then sighing. "I'm unhappy with this. I'm really sorry that I'm freaking out on you, but it's just that you're acting weird and you told me it's cause you're stressed about your work but you're not actually going to your classes, so…I can't feel sorry for you when you purposely don't go to your classes."

"You've been pretty anxious nowadays, Chan," Sebastian noted. "What's up?"

"How do you expect me to react, Bassie? Hunter's turning into a stick, and you're acting pretty weird – I don't know how to describe it, but something's off with the both of you and it makes me anxious." Chandler took a deep breath, shaking his head. "You know what? I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" Sebastian smirked now. "_How_?"

Chandler grabbed Sebastian's wrist, and they briskly strode towards the direction of Hunter and Sebastian's room. Chandler shut the door from behind him when they were there. Sebastian suddenly paled, as he watched Chandler untie his Dalton tie.

"You want me to fuck you?" Sebastian asked, with less enthusiasm in his voice than normal.

"Well, you were always bothering me and I think I need a break from being anxious and also, Hunter's pretty self-conscious, so he won't touch me either even if I'm not actually looking at him if I'm the one that's underneath him so…" Chandler just shook his head. "Why are you asking me this?"

Sebastian pushed Chandler towards the bed, and then locked his lips with him. Chandler's anxiety suddenly melted as he groaned into the kiss. "Bassie," Chandler shook his head. "You always know how to make me feel good."

Chandler's hands suddenly went to Sebastian's shirt, and were unbuttoning the first button. Sebastian pushed the blonde away. "Not in the mood."

Chandler tried to process what Sebastian had just told him. He'd had nothing but incessant pleas from the brunette to have sex for about three weeks now. This made no real sense to him why Sebastian was not in the mood, because Sebastian was _always_ in the mood. "What do you mean you're not in the mood?" Chandler's voice was soft.

"I mean that I'm not in the mood. I'm not a fucking sex machine," he hated how harsh he sounded, but he hoped to have a point. He did want to fuck Chandler, but there was no way of doing that without Chandler asking questions about the many bruises and wounds that were inflicted on his body.

Chandler seemed quiet, but then shook his head. "No, there's something else. You don't want me to see you naked, do you?"

"Chan, just—"

"Do _you_ have body issues?" Chandler suddenly asked, his eyes widening.

Sebastian saw no other way to explain it, before he nodded his head and looked away. "Yeah, I do," which was a complete and utter lie. He knew that if he was, he'd be too ashamed to meet Chandler's eyes, which was good because if he did meet Chandler's eyes, the blonde would know he was a big, fat liar.

Chandler frowned. "But we've had sex before," he said, confused.

"I just…not anymore, Chan. I don't like how I look like anymore," Sebastian's mind was just recurrently saying: _bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. _Hunter was going to be so pissed for realising he was playing the body insecurities angle, because Hunter knew how bad body issues can get and Sebastian was practically making a joke of it.

"Why not? Do you think you're too little or too much or…?"

"Dammit, Chan! It doesn't have to be about my weight," oh no, if he played a weight problem angle, Hunter would turn his spleen inside out. "It's just…I hate how I look and I just don't get why."

"You're not gonna change, are you?"

"Maybe," Sebastian shrugged. He prided himself for his acting skills. Lying and cheating, stupid idiot, and _when_ Chandler figured this out – because Chandler _always_ did, he'd have two people running after him: Hunter and Chandler. "I don't know. Maybe."

Chandler moved towards him and hugged him tightly. Sebastian tried not to cringe because Chandler was essentially pressing his body against his bruises.

"How adorable," Chandler didn't even look up when he heard that voice because he knew it was Hunter.

"Hunt," Chandler frowned. "Sebastian declined sex when I initiated it, and it's just…he says he had body issues and I'm just sad."

"Aww, love," Hunter moved towards him, placing a hand on Chandler's shoulder when glaring straight at Sebastian. Chandler was looking down at his feet, so Sebastian just chose a moment to shrug. "Didn't you want to turn in your assignment early, Chandler? You told me to remind you."

"Oh, yeah," Chandler just remembered. He hugged Sebastian again, which caused the brunette to look like he wanted to die.

Hunter smirked, as he joined the hug, and Sebastian nearly felt like Hunter was crushing him, which was saying something because in Sebastian's mind, Hunter had little muscular definition now with the lost weight.

"When he leaves," Hunter whispered into Sebastian's ear. "I will _murder_ you."

"Say something, Hunt?" Chandler said, moving towards the doorway and opening it to leave.

"Oh! Just about how poor and innocent Sebastian is…" he patted Sebastian's back. "I'll take care of him now," he shot Chandler an overly enthusiastic look.

"If you say so." Chandler shrugged, shutting the door.

Hunter's eyes immediately darkened.

Sebastian looked away, taking a deep breath. "I…it was the first thing that came to Chandler's mind, so I just rolled with it?"

"You have five seconds to run away from me before I inflict pain on every inch of your pathetic body." Hunter finally stated, eyes hard. "You know I have body issues. You cannot throw around the term as loosely as you did right now, as I would trade a kidney for a better physique. Understand?"

"Hunt, I…come on. You don't look bad," Sebastian tried to reason with him.

"I want to choke on my own vomit when I look into the mirror." Hunter finally stated, his voice as dark as possible.

"Come on, Hunt. You're not too thin or anything. I think you look fine without all that muscle and crap," Sebastian finally stated. "You don't need to be a bodybuilder."

"I would inevitably loathe myself forever because of my weight," Hunter's eyes flickered towards the mirror in front of him. "Don't you understand, Sebastian? I'm too much."

Sebastian's eyes suddenly hardened, as he stiffed his posture. "What…what did you say?" his voice was a mere whisper, but held quite a bit of strength. "_What the fuck did you just say, Hunt_?"

* * *

_finally..._

_if we're lucky, we'll actually get to the diabulimia bit before the 10th or 11th chapter xD i know that this fanfic is slow but it's slow for a reaaaaaaason, and that's because Sebastian and Hunter and Chandler keep dodging the plot with long conversations._

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	6. 6

_to **Carbon65**, baaaaaaad. Blaine would sterilise your bowtie for you. and yes, bastard!Sebastian is totally my thing. he's always a bastard. that one scene though took the cake. xD omg i laughed so badly when i read that. HUNTER and his body issues i just love giving him body issues 'cause i'm like sure that Hunter had to be very petite to have been cycling for that long and only gain that much muscle he did. i TOTALLY saw that reddish brown hair thing omg i had that as one of my phone wallpapers i loved it it was superb Chandler's a cute bb awwww Trent is just...i don't even know why he's in this fanfic. he just is. he exists here, being awkward and blush-y and cute. that would help if i knew how drunk people acted and were. fffff i'm pretty sure not every drunk is Blaine waiting to happen omg horrid diabulimic Hunter. i know what lines im playing with i just need it to drag on enough that i can introduce it but it just seems like the characters have decided about how they want the plot to go. :P to **shippudenhottie94**, omg yesssss they are hiding everything from Chandler and Chandler's this cutie that just wants to help. YAY for addictions to my story. to** the lovely Rachel LOVE**, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER DON'T GO INSANE. xD omg Sebastian Smythe cockblocking himself. that sounds unheard of until that particular bit. i can actually see it like a cartoon that last last scene and im snorting when im writing it its just wow I LOVE YOU TOO _

_to **Disney's Darling**, you have Hunter snuggling privileges yes. to **YeMoon**, opposite. he was muscle-y now he's kinda just losing weight drastically and that's what's Chandler's worried about and stuff. :3 steamed bread? that's new! also, to **PenMagic**, what's going on with all of them is that Chandler's adorable and worries about both of them and Sebastian and Hunter are being idiots. nothing strange. Trennnnnnnnnnt :D _

* * *

6

* * *

Sebastian's eyes were as sharp as a dagger right now, and Hunter just stood there, shrugging towards the now alert taller brunette. "I'm serious," Sebastian finally stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "First, you thought you were way too thin and now, you think you're fat?"

Hunter sighed, sitting down on the bedside and then running his hand through his hair. "It's just that if I can't be muscular, might as well be thin."

"You _are_ thin," Sebastian finally said. "Hell, when you're not looking, I make fun of how thin you are to Chan – of course, he glares at me and reminds me you have body issues, and that you thought you were too thin—not too fat."

Hunter snorted, and then slid his hand under his uniform, pushing his skin up so that Sebastian can see a smooth area of skin. Hunter brought Sebastian to his skin. "There. Touch me."

Sebastian pinched the small amount of fat that resided around Hunter's lower stomach. "…you're insane," Sebastian concluded. "That's pretty healthy. Most dudes have it, you know? If you lose that shit, you're pretty underweight or something. Actually, I've seen a lot of underweight dudes and they still have it. What the fuck is wrong with you, Hunt? Huh?"

Hunter shrugged, sitting on the bedside and glancing at the mirror. "I've come to realise that my need for gaining muscle is really derived from my mind's need for a drastic body. It's either I'd be muscular, or thinner than the average person."

"You are fucking thin, you idiot." Sebastian responded, sounding slightly agitated. "How thin are we talking?"

"One-three-three," Hunter quickly answered, causing Sebastian's eyes to practically bulge with shock. "It's two pounds less than I was at my lowest weight before I got diagnosed with type one. I want _that_ back."

"No fucking—"

Hunter placed a finger on Sebastian's lips. "Oh, how easily can I let it slip to Chandler that one of us is actually being severely abused by our loving Father?" he raised an eyebrow, causing Sebastian to scowl at him.

"You _can't_ do that," Sebastian coldly snapped. He looked away from Hunter for a slight period of time, before giving in. "Fine. If you go any less than that, I will personally inject fat in your body. One-three-three. No less. Preferably a lot more."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Hunter said, with a small smirk making its way to his lips. He looked smug, whereas Sebastian looked like he wanted to punch a wall for even telling Hunter about the abuse. "Come on, Sebastian. You know I'm intelligent. I would never put myself in a weight that my body cannot physically cope with."

"Yeah," Sebastian shook his head. "I believe that as much as I believe that I believe that masturbating is better than sex. When Chandler finds out about this – 'cause you can cover a twenty or thirty pounds of weight loss, but think that Chandler's gonna let you get down that low?"

"That's fine," Hunter smoothed his Dalton blazer. "Because _you_ are going to help me."

"What?" Sebastian's eyes bulged. "No fucking way! You must be kidding me. Thinking that I'm gonna cover up your self-starvation for you, eh? Fat chance."

Hunter allowed another smirk to find its way towards his lips. "Oh, you'll do it, because the last thing you'd ever want is for Chandler to find out about the abuse."

"Fine," Sebastian shrugged. "You know, using the fact that I will do anything to protect my pride sucks, man."

"Using body issues as an excuse for not having sex with Chandler is _worse_," Hunter shook his head at Sebastian. "Sebastian, _that_ was an unforgivable move. I know you have a tendency of them, but this particular one was just too much for me to handle."

Sebastian's shoulders dropped. "It would kill him if he got to see me like that."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I've noticed something – you have a tendency of hoping to protect Chandler. What about me?" his voice was dangerously dark. "Am I just not adorable enough for you to want to wrap a thin layer of love around to conceal from the dark and dangerous world?"

Sebastian just looked away from Hunter's face. "I dunno. It just doesn't – you know, occur to me or anything."

"It doesn't occur to you that I'm a human being and thus, need as much care and love as Chandler does?" Hunter stared at Sebastian for the longest period of time.

Sebastian looked away from Hunter's face. "It's just…"

"You know, I don't actually care," Hunter admitted, sighing. "You see yourself in me. You don't treat yourself like a decent human being, so why treat me as so? My views on myself and my relationship with others never mix, but you're quite different, aren't you? You see yourself as an object, which can be either sufficient or not sufficient enough and you protect that towards me."

"I don't project any-fucking-thing towards you," Sebastian spat out. "I don't see you as an object or any of that shit."

"You do," Hunter cut him off with a stern facial expression. "If you don't see me as an object, why treat me as one? You have a skewed relationship with yourself. It comes off as narcissism as times and then at other times, it's pure self-loathing. I know, because you project it to me."

"I don't project anything! I'm…" Sebastian flushed. "Okay, say if I am _projecting_ whatever the shit I'm projecting towards you, how can you even prove that?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers across the table. "Easily," he finally explained. "Okay, say if Chandler says he wants to drop a few pounds, realistically, what's your first reaction?"

"Don't put me in that situation," Sebastian crossed his arms.

"Honestly, say our situations are swapped and Chandler is telling you not to tell me about his weight loss? You'd probably do it, as in without the blackmailing part, because you can't say no to him. Now, look at our situations. I had to blackmail you to keep you from telling Chandler, because you know if he finds out, he'll be crushed." Hunter explained, staring at Sebastian. "I don't mind this at all by the way."

"I know I'm a bastard, but when you put it like that…just…yeah," Sebastian was at a loss of words to describe the guilt that was plaguing in him. "I'm sorry, Hunt."

"It's fine," Hunter dismissed it. "Take off your shirt. I want to see what he's done to you."

"But—"

"Now, Sebastian." Hunter's words were final. Sebastian sighed, making sure the door was locked, before he threw off his blazer. Hunter unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt and pulled it down so that he can assess the damage. "What did he hit you with?"

"What didn't he hit me with?" Sebastian muttered darkly under his breath. "This one," he pointed towards a wound that extended from his left shoulder towards his stomach. "This one's with a knife. The other ones are with you know those blades from a razor? Yeah, that. He wants to pass it off as cutting, or something."

Hunter stared at them. Beyond the wounds were several bruises that formed across his body. Hunter slapped Sebastian across his shoulder as lightly as possible. "Are you insane? Have bandages or alcohol ever crossed your mind?"

Sebastian shrugged again. "I don't know…it wasn't an option before, so it's just—"

"Shut up and sit down. I can't believe that I'm going to bandage you up because you haven't already done it." Hunter watched Sebastian shift uncomfortably, and Hunter picked up the actual reason very quickly. "You don't like being bandaged up, do you?"

"I'd rather be beat than bandaged," Sebastian groaned. "The fuck is that alcohol shit? It hurts more than being beat up that's for sure. Get this rubbing alcohol over with so—"

"Rubbing alcohol?" Hunter repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Sebastian, I'm going to splash you with hydrogen peroxide. This is what I carry around with me and I'm sorry—"

Sebastian immediately stood up, and was practically hoping to race out of the doorway before Hunter pushed him down onto the bedside. "Sebastian, stop acting like a child."

"No, no, no, no, no," Sebastian called out. "Not that! Please, Hunt, please, no, just…fucking Hell, Hunt, I'm sorry. Just don't put that stupid peroxide in me…."

Hunter placed a finger on Sebastian's lips. "Calm down, Sebastian. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. It really is for your own good. Running around with wounds that gaping is not fine. You are just bound to get infected. How long have you had these for?"

Sebastian pointed to his skin. "Uh, these? Nah. Few hours."

"Have you ever got infected?" Hunter asked again, and Sebastian looked away, causing Hunter to sigh. "Sebastian, you are a serious case and I cannot be bothered with feeling sorry for you at this current moment."

Sebastian pulled his hand towards his mouth, as Hunter opened up the oxidising agent. Sebastian stared at the chemical as if it was his enemy. "If it helps you, this is a dilute solution, Sebastian. It's three percent hydrogen peroxide. The rest is just water. It's not going to hurt as severely as you think it would."

Sebastian stared back at the bottle, and then finally nodded.

* * *

Chandler walked into Hunter and Sebastian's room with a tray of cupcakes in his hands. He then stopped to stare at Sebastian, whose Dalton clothing were practically crumpled and whose face was practically tearstained.

"Sebastian?" Chandler called out, with wide eyes. He moved towards Sebastian and tipped his finger just to see the boy's face.

"Don't worry," Hunter called out from his desk, dropping his pencil and looking away from his research part for his art assignment. "He got a cut so I told him to show me and I disinfected it with hydrogen peroxide. He didn't handle that very well. He was biting his hand and trying to kick me."

Chandler frowned, running his hand through Sebastian's hair. "Aww."

"He's calmed down for a bit now, but he's been unresponsive for the last five minutes," Hunter explained, looking back at the silent brunette. "He'll be fine. He's like a child with the peroxide. An hour from now, you'll find him snorting a snide remark to a freshman. All is well."

"I just feel so bad," Chandler called out, pulling Sebastian's chin up to stare into Sebastian's face. Sebastian was looking down towards the ground, completely devastated. "He looks like his someone from his family died recently."

"That wasn't _three percent_ hydrogen peroxide. It _can't_ hurt that much," Sebastian suddenly called out. "You lied to me."

"It was three percent hydrogen peroxide. It does hurt that much. I just made it sound like it didn't hurt as much as you thought it did, so you'd allow me to treat you without scratching my skin off – which you still did may I remind you." Hunter said, pointing towards his skin. "Do you ever cut your nails?"

Sebastian stared down at his nails, shaking his head. "No, they are glorious." He finally said. "I think I recovered from shock."

"You should go wash your face. People can still tell that you've been crying," Hunter explained, causing Sebastian to cringe. "I know how allergic you are to being vulnerable."

Sebastian slowly nodded his head, standing up and then practically bolting out of the room before any Warbler can catch sight of the state he was in.

Chandler then looked at Hunter. "Okay," he began. "What actually happened?" Chandler was more than just a bit skeptical.

"That is _exactly_ what happened," Hunter said, finding it hilarious that Chandler thought that he was lying about the peroxide when in fact Sebastian was dropping lies that Chandler did believe all the time.

Chandler slowly nodded his head, sitting down beside him. "Look at me and tell me that then."

Hunter rolled his eyes, looking straight into Chandler's concerned blue eyes only to repeat his statement. "Sebastian has an aversion to peroxide, and burst into tears when I applied it to his wound." He said, before looking back at the notes he was making. "Why you have to make a research proposal for a piece of artwork is beyond my capable knowledge."

Chandler had been staring straight into Hunter's face for a pretty long time, before he sighed, shaking his head. "Hunt, I feel _sick_." He commented. "I feel like there's something that's going on with Sebastian and you and I can't figure it out."

"Why do you feel like that?" Hunter asked, colouring in a strawberry and feeling like a child for the ludicrous art assignment.

Chandler shrugged. "He won't let me touch him and I don't really think he has body issues. That's one. Secondly, you're pretty light and you won't stop losing weight and this worries me."

"I'm not hungry," Hunter sighed, shaking his head. "Steroids increase appetite, Chandler. I am horrendous when it comes to food."

"Why?" Chandler quickly shot back, looking confused. "I mean most people look forward to eating. Sebastian does. I do, and I notice this little weird habit with you is that you don't. Like you eat when you're hungry sort of thing, and with the steroids, you were hungry, so you ate a lot – enough to build muscle and stuff, but if there is nothing in your system to make you want to eat then you won't."

"I am the type of person that stop eating when they're not hungry, yes," Hunter explained. "Why does that bother you so much?"

"I just am afraid you're the type of person that stops eating when they _think_ they're not hungry, because that's how my Mother was like," Chandler shrugged. "I don't know how you used to be before the steroids. I know you had a good appetite with the steroids, but without it…it's just dead. That is what is worrying me, because you can easily just end up at a really low weight and that means health complications."

"Do you want me back on the steroids, Chandler?" was Hunter's question.

"No! No, no," Chandler shook his head, hating the thought of it completely. "I just…want to somehow find a way to make you want to eat. You know, what my grandmother used to do to help pick up my Mother's appetite is that when she' come over, she'd feed her a lot and you know when you eat a lot of food at once for some time, your stomach expands so you'd get hungrier faster, which is what made my Mother gain like…five pounds a week once? Of course, she just…sort of got busy, and lost ten, but—I want to try this with you."

Hunter stared at Chandler for the longest amount of time. "You must be insane."

"I can calculate and give you a good dose and stuff, even a bit less so your blood sugar stays a bit stable. You keep on saying it's low and I don't care if it's not too low, because it can get to too low too quick and I'm unhappy with this." Chandler called out, begging. "Please. It'll make me a lot less anxious when I'm trying to corner Sebastian for what is actually wrong with him."

Hunter gave in, nodding his head. He realised he also had a slight inability to say no to Chandler. This was one of those occasions, especially with his current anxiety.

"Thank you," Chandler stated. "I know you're doing a lot for me – it's just—"

"Don't try to say anything, doll." Hunter shook his head, allowing a small smile to form at the corner of his lips. "You're just being lovable. I guess this is what I wanted."

"I just…"

Chandler's anxiety melted as Hunter leaned forward to give him a kiss. Chandler flushed, looking away and winking towards him.

"What was that wink for?"

"Well, Sebastian didn't satisfy my urges, so…" Chandler winked.

"I'm going to blindfold you so you don't even catch a glimpse of my body."

"I'm pretty sure the blindfold is for something else."

Hunter looked back up at Chandler, whom suddenly seemed very smug and out of character. "…what has Sebastian done to you?"

"It's what he _didn't_ do to me." Chandler explained, causing Hunter to chuckle. "_What_? I'm a young adult that can sing amazingly! I have urges!"

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	7. 7

_Side note: this has been written on my phone because my laptop is a piece of shit and its fried and that's it. _

And because I'm not on my laptop, it's harder for me to do review responses. :( please excuse the excessive mistakes. Shorter chapter than normal because fuck you, notes app on iPhone don't have a word count dammit

* * *

7

* * *

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

It was just a fucking phone call. How did he end up here? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He cupped his head in his hands.

One phone call.

Hunter Clarington stared at his feet. He felt unusually sick, nauseated and the wrappers that stretched beyond his eyes could see. One fucking phone call.

His parents asked him if he was eating properly. He said yes, and his Father snorted. It was a sudden challenge. He ate and ate and ate until he was so fucking sick he swore he was going to puke.

Of course, he didn't. He'd never seen so much junk food in his entire life as he had now, sitting where he was as he tried to take in all of the disgusting shit he just ate. All this candy. He was a freaking child.

"Hunter! What are you doing in there? I can see your shoes, babe. By the way, they still suck ass," Sebastian Smythe's voice called out.

Sebastian only heard the sound of a hit to the stall. Probably by Hunter's fist.

Sebastian snorted. "Hunt, you can't do that! The stall will break your hand considering you have little fat or muscle to protect you," he stated, voice a little high.

"Fuck off," Hunter's voice came clear and cut. "I have no time for you. I'm busy hating myself."

"Aww, what happened? Did you eat an extra grape at lunch?" Sebastian teased, as Hunter unlocked the stall so Sebastian can come in.

The snide Warbler pushed the door open, only to spot Hunter on the ground, with his head on his knees. His expression was unreadable except for the pure rage that lived in his eyes.

Sebastian's eyes quickly caught the wrappers. This wasn't overeating. Sebastian can tell. This was a complete and utter BINGE on candy.

Sebastian said the only thing he can say in this situation. "Fuck!"

Hunter nodded his head. "Fuck indeed," he ran his hand through his hair. "I've never consumed so much in my life in one go," and Sebastian can somehow detect the undertone of fear in Hunter's voice.

He didn't want this to happen ever again.

"Chan was looking for you. I just needed to pee and remembered nobody had fugly loafers like that but you," Sebastian scrunched his nose. "You... You binged."

"I'm aware," the irritable, older brunette spat out. "I'm so fat. This is abhorrent. Not even obese people eat this much."

Sebastian snorted, shaking his head. "My Mum binges, you know," he explained, running his hand through his hair before allowing a breath to escape his lips. "People binge not because they're fat, Hunt. It's cause their bodies fucking starving and it wants something now."

"I'm not starved," Hunter snapped coldly. "I'm pretty sure if that's the case, I'd be mass consuming something beneficial rather than sugar."

"Ha. Nope. People binge on carbs 'cause it's a source of energy. Simple carbs? Even quicker," Sebastian dropped down beside Hunter. "Come on, babe. We can fix this. Did you dose up?"

"Typically, people dose up when they plan to eat something," Hunter scolded, still trying to process the amount of food he ate. His stomach was clearly protesting. "I didn't plan to consume a nation's worth of sugar."

"Then uh... We can dose you up, right now?" Sebastian asked with an uncertain tone, as he tried to pull Hunter up from his position. The ex-cadent was reluctant to move.

"Over my dead body," Hunter snapped, eyes darkening. "Go away. You're a nuisance and I hate you."

Sebastian seemed confused. "Is it okay if you skip the insulin shit?"

"It's one damned shot. I'm not going to be in a hospital because I missed one shot, Sebastian. I need you to leave," the brunette surely wasn't in the mood.

"You sure?"

Hunter snorted. "When am I not completely sure of myself, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. "Eat properly," he finally said. "And you won't binge again."

"I don't plan on doing it again," Hunter finally called out.

Sebastian burst out into laughter. "Hunter, honey, nobody fucking plans on binging but dammit, if you eat like a mouse - you're gonna binge."

Sebastian knew all too well, observing his Mother. Hunter didn't seem to be so amused.

"Get out of my face," it wasn't the statement that made Sebastian's amusement dissolve, as much as the hatred that Hunter harboured for him in that one singular statement.

Sebastian left the irritable brunette to go to his room where he was immediately bombarded with a concerned Chandler.

"Where is he!? Did you find him? Is he alive? Did he pass out?" The blonde quickly asked. Terror was prevalent in those eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"He's fine. He's just moping about some assignment he had to do. He was in the library. I left, ate with him - he had a shit tonne. We dosed him up and he left." Sebastian lied, aware of his body language and facial expression.

"And by we dosed him up, you mean..."

Sebastian cut him off. "I touched nothing." The brunette explained.

Chandler sighed in complete relief, but then he blinked. "And by ate a lot - you mean more than half a sandwich?"

"Yeah. He was pretty hungry," Sebastian explained, causing the blonde to suddenly look like he was on cloud nine.

"I've tried with him so much," Chandler called out. "I made him breakfast this meaning and he barely touched it. I swear he cuts a sandwich and eats a part of it for breakfast, lunch and dinner cause he's always eating a bit of the same thing. He worries me. He's-"

"Not losing anymore weight anyway. His body likes where he's at," Sebastian tried to quell the blonde's anxious state. "Don't worry, Chan."

"He's really thin," Chandler anxiously called out. "He fits into my shirt. Oh my God, he fits into my thin shirt. This worries me so much! I can't fit in that shirt every day, but he can and this makes me really anxious."

"Calm down, babe," Sebastian sounded out. He leaned downwards to kiss Chandler. The blonde melted in the kiss. Sebastian gripped tightly onto his hand. "Come on, babe. I'll walk you to your room, okay?"

Chandler and Sebastian descended into Chandler's room, where they caught an unexpected visitor sitting down near Chandler's desk and copying down the blonde's notes.

"Hunter!" Chandler happily ran towards the taller boy, hugging him as tightly as possible. His eyes rose in alert. "You look so tired."

"I live with Sebastian in my room, love," Hunter reminded him. He sighed, shaking his head.

Sebastian caught sight of the picture on Chandler's dresser, raising an eyebrow. "Whose this? He your ex-boyfriend? Dammit, Chan, he looks like a male version of my Mother."

Chandler flushed immediately. "He's not that bad."

Hunter shot a glare over towards Sebastian. "That is me, before I got diagnosed with type one."

"I thought you said your low weight was 135. There's no way that's 135," Sebastian leaned down to inspect the picture.

"You're right," Hunter shrugged. "I was 5lbs more in that picture."

"You look like you're ready to kneel over and die of starvation." Sebastian commented.

"Bassie!" Chandler angrily snapped at him. "Hunter has body issues! He thinks he's too thin. I don't need you to make it worse! We're trying to help him see that being thin isn't so bad."

Hunter shot Sebastian a quick smirk. "Oh yes, Chandler. Always looking for my best interest."

"Come on, Chan. You think that neglecting the fact that he looks like a zombie in this pic totally makes him have realistic views on what's too much? Or in this case, too little?" Sebastian self-righteously called out. "'Cause he hasn't been gaining weight - he's been losing it. Did he tell you how much he weighs? 'Cause he's like 4lbs more than you."

"What?" Chandler's eyes widened. He glared at Hunter now, as his heart began to race. "Hunter, I'm five inches shorter than you. This... This isn't right."

Hunter shrugged. "Love, I'm not deliberately forcing myself to starve now, am I?"

"Debatable," Sebastian shot back.

"No," Hunter glared. "How's your Father, Sebastian? Any news about him?" He coolly asked.

"He's out of my life and has been a long time ago," Sebastian calmly answered.

Chandler seemed confused at the amount of tension in the room. "Bassie, I'm sure Hunter's just not hungry... Right?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "Well, I'll take your notes, doll and come back later."

Chandler slowly nodded his head. "Hunter, are you gonna have dinner with me? A good, proper dinner that you're gonna finish?"

"Sure, love," Hunter smiled warmly. He left, but Sebastian practically raced after him.

"And how are you going to pull a dinner off?" Sebastian asked, staring at Hunter's face. He felt like he was winning in some way.

Hunter sighed and then smirked. "Easy. You saw me take my insulin before I ate."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that bad to skip it twice I mean?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Either that, or I sleep and not eat the meal at all."

Sebastian seemed to be debating. "Fine."

"Good." Hunter called out. "I'm thirsty now, so I'm going to get me a diet Coke."

Sebastian nodded, but he can't help but feel like there was something wrong. "Are you sure it's fine? The insulin shit? I don't know a thing about whether it's fine or..."

Hunter rolled his eyes again. "Are you getting me my drink or not?"

"Sure," Sebastian finally gave in, walking beside him. "I'm serious though. You look sick. Like your body. You're already too thin for my liking."

"Sixteen more pounds," Hunter reinforced. "You won't notice a difference."

"Ha." Sebastian stared at Hunter's wrist, which was pretty damned bony. "Yeah right."

* * *

Xo Peanut Butter/Sam


	8. 8

_Meanwhile with Chandler Kiehl..._

_side note again: laptop still broken. Ignore mistakes again._

* * *

8

* * *

"Ouch," Trent commented, shutting his eyes. "What are you gonna say?"

Chandler shut his eyes, looking away from Trent's face. "I don't know. I just..." His voice was soft. "I can't believe I'm keeping something big like this from them. I feel horrible. I really do, but I can't say anything. I don't know how to approach it, and it's just... Yeah."

Trent nodded his head, softly nodding his head. "But you're skinny. How can you-"

Chandler quickly cut off Trent. "Don't call me that, Trent. I'm thin. I'm not skinny. Skinny is like saying I'm just skin and bones and that really irritates me." Chandler's fixation with the differences between these two words was adamant due to his background and past.

Trent nodded his head in respect to the blonde. "You're thin," Trent began, gesturing to Chandler's physique. "How can you have really high cholesterol?"

"'Cause all I eat is junk food," Chandler muttered, shaking his head. "That's really gotta stop. People think that thin people don't get heart problems or bad cholesterol levels, but that's not true at all. Most of my family had heart problems, and most of them make me look like a hippo too."

Trent flustered, and Chandler quickly picked up on why.

"It's not your fault you like food, Trenty. Your health is good and you eat good stuff - your diet is way better than mine. All I eat is sugar and salt and that's horrible. I actually have never tasted broccoli! My Mother was always tired, so she always cooked what my Dad wanted and what my Dad wanted was crap. Ugh. I feel like the minute I say this though, that Hunter's gonna use it against me when I argue how unhealthy his eating habits are and..."

Tears pooled into the blonse's eyes, as he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just get really emotional."

Trent moved towards Chandler, and hugged him as tightly as possible. The taller blonde leaned down to press his head against Trent's shoulder.

"Thank you," Chandler appreciated Trent listening to him, as Chandler was pretty tired of listening to himself rant and whine. "I just get so anxious and it's not fun at all."

"I'm just really confused on how you can have a high cholesterol level. Just look at the size of you..." A confused Trent stared at Chandler's body, gaping. "Sorry, it's just in my head whenever I hear high cholesterol I imagine these really fat people and..."

"You and most of the population," Chandler sighed in annoyance and frustration. "I'm in an actual risk of type two diabetes and heart disease. This is annoying me so bad. I just decided to check all of this a week ago to see how healthy I was and I nearly just thew up all over my clothes when I got the results back. It's really shocking. You know, I'm pretty obese on the inside."

Trent looked confused. Chandler tried to explain this. "I mean I might not look huge outside, but if you scan where my body stores the fat, my Doctor took an MRI of the thing cause my aunt suspected it - then I have all this huge amount of fat around my organs. It's disgusting."

"That sounds dangerous," Trent commented, causing Chandler to nod his head.

"Mmhmm! I thought I was getting off easy because I eat horribly but am still pretty thin, but if I was fat then I'd have done something about it before it got to this point." Chandler nearly cursed himself, shaking his head. "This is the first time I think that Sebastian Smythe is healthier than both Hunter and me. That's saying something because Sebastian lives in Jack in the Box."

Trent smiled warmly. "But you're doing something about it, so you shouldn't worry. Heck, if you're doing something about it, they don't really have to know, right?"

Chandler slowly nodded his head. "I'm meeting Sebastian for lunch now. Hunter has two classes. Let's hope that this is one of the things Sebastian is oblivious about. The whole trying to reduce my cholesterol by eating healthy."

"Good luck, gorgeous-I mean..." Trent blushed immediately after.

Chandler laughed, shaking his head. "I really appreciate it, Trent - even though I think there's nothing special about me."

"Are you kidding me? You're like gorgeous and hot and sexy and adorable and..." Trent flushed even more. "See you, Chandler!"

Chandler blew a kiss towards Trent that followed a wink. His worry was erased for the moment.

"Porn," Sebastian called out from behind Chandler. "Babe, stop making people fall in love with you."

Chandler flushed, smiling brightly. "I want the Warblers to do Cascada for Sectionals next year. I'm making Trent convince them somehow."

"That's why every other show choir makes up gay jokes about us," Sebastian muttered.

"Sure?" Chandler raised an eyebrow, with a self satisfied smirk on his face. "Nothing about Hunter singing about a blowjob?"

Sebastian's jaw dropped, causing the euphoric blonde to giggle. "Dammit, Chandler! That remark was just..."

"You two are such a bad influence," Chandler had decided, smiling warmly. "Okay. Where are we going to eat?"

"Smile at me, Chandler. I knew you've been begging me for two weeks to go to Chilli's so we are going to Chilli's."

Chandler's stomach dropped. Well, not every item on the menu is full of saturated fat, right?

"Finally!" Chandler chirped, so that Sebastian wouldn't pick up on anything. "Let's go! I'm starving!"

The blonde was sad to say that when he logged on his breakfast today on his calorie counter, it told him he was already at 11 grams of that stuff. A bit more than half his daily allowance. He was honestly panicking. The fact that his breakfast was actually not so solid and came in a plastic Starbucks frappuccino cup made him even sicker to think he consumed that much fat and more his day's worth of sugar in a drink.

"Chandler?"

Chandler can't tell Sebastian about his worries and concerns at all. Chandler knew Sebastian wouldn't even believe him. Hunter would, but he'd also use it to his advantage as well when Chandler would comment about Hunter's absurd eating regime.

"Just worrying about Hunter," Chandler half-lied, because he was but that wasn't all he was thinking about. "I was with breakfast with him today. He was complaining about how hungry he was, and he ate half a sandwich before pushing it away. It's so annoying and he's always too busy for me to measure his blood sugar - I rarely see him eat, but he's always in the cafeteria and he's always drinking something. He can't be high because I see him inject before he eats, but he doesn't act like he's low... Sebastian, are you listening?"

"Yeah, worrying," Sebastian plainly commented, rubbing the back of his neck. Sebastian was texting Hunter, as they walked down the block into an array of restaurants and cafes. 'Chandler notices you acting off, Hunt. Stop drinking shit so you can stop going to the damned bathroom all the time.'

Hunter's response was clear and cut. 'Sebastian, I'm in a class.'

'You said it'll just be that one time!' Sebastian groaned, causing a suspicious Chandler to stare at him. 'Shit. Chan's looking at me. Gotta go soon.'

'I did not count on binging again. Believe me - I feel like all this sugar is just sitting uselessly in my brain doing absolutely nothing but making me feel like shit.'

Sebastian looked back at Chandler, whom was staring at him with an arched eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Chandler loudly called out.

'Take your insulin, Hunt.'

Hunter responded quickly. 'I am.'

Sebastian thought about this for a moment before correcting his statement. He smirked. 'Take all of your insulin.'

'No.'

"Jesus Christ, it's like talking to a kid," Sebastian muttered, shoving his phone in his pocket. "A twenty one year old kid."

"Hunter?" Chandler's eyebrow remained arched. "Hunter couldn't be a kid if he was eating Fruit Loops and wearing a Spider-Man t-shirt."

Sebastian snorted at the visual in his head. "Nah, pretty sure he's a kid."

Chandler paused for a few moments before he voiced out his concerns. "The only kid like thing about him is his portions. Actually, I think a kid would eat more."

"Nice," Sebastian commented.

"No! I'm saying this out of concern!" Chandler snapped. "He looks like he lost half his weight in one day. He's even thinner now, but I just don't know why. I think he needs to go to a Doctor. He's not eating much at all. He eats like an actual warbler, like the bird."

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know,"

He finally said. He knew he was just covering for Hunter now. "I think he looks pretty good. Yeah, he's thin but he isn't like deadly thin."

"He is literally heading that direction and I cannot let that happen. At all. He's so fussy. He was never this fussy on steroids." Chandler noted, grumbling.

Sebastian snorted. "Steroids make you eat everything. Dammit, Jeff hates hates most shit but we were all literally inhaling at least 3500 calories a day. None of us were picky about a thing."

Chandler cringed at the thought. "That's really disturbing. I'm glad you're all off that stuff," his voice was soft.

The rest of the short walk was silent.

When at the restaurant, Chandler was half browsing the menu and half browsing his phone. He had to fix this whole saturated fat problem he had. It was actually making him anxious having to pick from what looked like it wouldn't clog his arteries.

"What do you want as a starter?" Sebastian asked.

"Starter?!" Chandler called out. "We're just two people!"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. "So? We always ordered starters. Why is it bothering you now?"

Because Chandler hasn't yet found a meal that wouldn't spill over his saturated fat limit. "Uhhh... Nothing. Just don't want an appetiser. Or dessert."

"I'm still having some paradise pie. Fucking gorgeous shit." Chandler rolled his eyes. "Last time I was here with Hunter, he went ape shit when I ordered that. He told me that was what was it? 1250 calories or something and the amount of insulin he'd need to cover that would be like enough to flood a country."

Chandler was alert by then. "Why would he care about calories?" His voice was strong and adamant.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Done picking?" Sebastian asked. "Can you order this stuff without chips?"

"Yeah." Chandler nodded his head. "I find it really hilarious that you never order chips with anything."

"Why chips? It'll try to outshine my sandwich's glory," Sebastian commented. This statement caused Chandler to burst into laughter, as he shook his head. "What are you getting?"

"A chicken salad," Chandler had finally decided.

Sebastian burst out into laughter. "Good one, babe. What are you really ordering?"

"I'm completely serious," Chandler kept his face solemn.

All the humour had melted from Sebastian's face.

"I'm not hungry," Chandler explained, shrugging.

Sebastian sighed. "Fine."

Chandler knew now Sebastian was suspicious, but next time he'd just save up all his allowance for when they went out. It sounded better that way, so Chandler can eat properly. Chandler realised that just before they got here, he had told Sebastian that he was starving which explained why the brunette was suddenly so attentive.

Chandler hated salads. This was no exception to the rule. He watched Sebastian eat. By the time Chandler was done eating, having have polished off his plate, Sebastian decided he was done - having half eaten three-fourths of his sandwich.

Chandler groaned. "You and Hunter should really finish a meal once."

Sebastian laughed. "I eat proper, Chan. I just stop when I feel full, dammit. I'm not on a diet. Are you on a diet?"

Chandler shook his head. "No."

"Good. Don't want pie after all. Let's go get Baskin Robbins cause your stomach's growling and it's probably one of those days where you woke up late considering your hair is travelling in the direction of convectional current so you probably didn't eat breakfast and had some Starbucks frappe on the go."

"What is that guy's rule? The left hand one?" Chandler asked. "About magnetic field and current and force and..."

"Flemings' rule! Come on. I'll explain it to you."

Chandler's only mean of escape was ordering a fruit shake because fruit didn't have any fat. Sebastian yet again looked confused as he ordered himself a scoop of Chandler's favourite for himself which was just taunting!

Sebastian ate half and shoved the rest into Chandler's hand whom ate without protest. Well, it was only consuming half the saturated fat, right?

"Jeff and I are going to get Italian today for dinner. Coming?" Sebastian asked.

"What about Hunter?" Chandler asked.

"Hunter's asleep before it hits eight, Chan. I'm not like Hunt. I can't have dinner at freaking five."

"Why is he asleep that early? He looks like he never gets enough sleep," Chandler asked, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged. "I usually wake him up by trying to unzip his trousers. If I didn't do this method, he'd probably still be asleep by like ten."

"My hero. What will we do without you?"

Sebastian processed Chandler's words. "Was that sarcasm? Shit. Chan, you're growing into a fine, young man."

Chandler laughed again. He'd just try to lower his saturated fat levels tomorrow. Maybe.

* * *

_oh, Chandler. _

_Xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	9. 9

_ Okay, my laptop (my main one) is still broken but I somehow managed to scrap the courage to use my college laptop which is broken and I cannot necessarily see like…30-35% of the screen but whatever, man. My sister said she felt sorry for me. You know when she feels sorry for me?_

_Never_

_So yeah. Here's the next part to this. :D I'm estimating that I have to end this quite quickly, as I'm just losing things to say and I don't want this to drag on forever. So, I'm assuming…you'll have quite a few more chapters, but I'm hoping to wrap things up by chapter 11-15 :) _

_also i was unable to come up with anything to write so i'm sorry for the - what is it? two month delay? :P_

* * *

9

* * *

It was only at three am in the morning did Sebastian Smythe somehow it was the time to text Hunter. The light sleeper quickly arose and grabbed his phone anxiously, hoping that nothing was wrong – only to realise that Sebastian was at a pub, and he was making things difficult for Hunter.

He glanced back at the clock, and perfected his scowl, even if said brunette wasn't here to see it. _Sebastian, why must you wake me up in the stark hours of the morning to tell me you're somewhere you're not supposed to be at a school night?_

_Hunt, I'm getting sick, _this was unusual of Sebastian to text him about that, and Hunter seemed startled. He can nearly see the brunette in front of him, looking slightly nauseated as he sat on top of the stool. _I was pretty damn sick before I left, and now, I just feel…shit._

Hunter's reaction was quick, and rapid. _What kind of sick? Sebastian! What do you mean? _Hunter drew out the worst possibilities. Sebastian's lifestyle was honestly shocking to say the least all on its own, so Hunter can honestly interpret this in a thousand ways.

_I'm at Scandals. Help,_ Sebastian typed back, and Hunter had somehow managed to stand up. He was still exhausted and for some reason, there was a persistent ache in his shoulders. Oh, how he hated these horrendous Warbler beds.

He managed to speed off simply because of how frantic he was. It took him a few seconds to realise he had forgotten his car keys, as he headed back to get them. He shoved them in his pocket, not even caring about the fact that people may have heard the jiggle in his key.

He ran down into the empty stairs. To be honest, Dalton at night was slightly scary from how everything seemed to bounce off the walls and how sound echoed.

Hunter had received another text message from Sebastian. _Where are you?_

Hunter's heart hammered in his chest, and he was to shove his phone into his pocket to bolt when another text message from Sebastian had simply left Hunter skeptical. _Are you out of your bed? Where are you?_

_I'm standing beside the staircase, the main one – the one adjacent to our French class. Why are you asking me this? _Hunter had stood there, slightly lightheaded from the running. He wanted to leave to get to Sebastian though a part of him still stood still, acting rationally and thinking of why would Sebastian need to –

"Hunt," Hunter jolted at the sound of his name. He nearly tripped on nothing more than air but was steadied by Sebastian. "Hunt, it's Sebastian. I'm here. I…this was the only way I can get you to get out of bed because…fuck, I screwed up, Hunt. I fucked up."

He was furious at first when he'd seen the younger brunette, but the softness in his voice had rendered Hunter to believing that there was something majorly wrong with the brunette. "Sebastian," Hunter didn't mean to sound angry, but it was simply how it came out with the frustrated elder boy. "What is going on?"

"I go to home for dinner," Sebastian shook his head, as if reminding Hunter, and that was when Hunter jumped to the first possible conclusion. Maybe it was then that he noticed how badly Sebastian was shaking, and that he was barely steadying himself. He would've probably fallen over his feet if he wasn't holding onto a table. Hunter moved closely to help steady Sebastian. "Fuck, Hunt, what if…what if I need a blood transfusion thing?"

Hunter looked up at Sebastian. "You probably do." He explained, trying to somehow support the brunette before taking a look at his injuries. "It was bound to happen with how frequently and how intense he was hitting you at. I'm going to take you to the hospital. I can't bandage you up. You need A&E."

"No blood transfusion," Sebastian finally stated, shaking his head. He honestly looked more antsy about the fact that he probably would need one than about the fact that he was in crucial condition. Of course, Sebastian was an idiot and had to drive himself over to Dalton.

That was perhaps the first time that he felt completely and utterly useless because of his so called eating habits. A few months ago, he would have summed up enough strength to carry Sebastian, but the fact that Hunter was lighter, weaker and would probably get dizzy and drop him the second he tried to push Sebastian up had left him feeling horrid about the situation.

All he can do was allow Sebastian to lean against him, before he flickered his eyes towards Sebastian one final time, whom looked close to unconsciousness. He was too lightheaded to walk, and had to pause every few seconds, and now that Hunter was holding Sebastian at the side, he can see that there was just a grotesque amount of blood marring his hand.

Hunter took a deep breath. "I _must_ call Chandler, Sebastian," he finally said. "I must."

Sebastian's lips trembled along with the rest of him, before he gave in with a sharp nod. Hunter had dug in his pocket for his phone. "Not your day is it, Sebastian?"

"Bloody Hell not," Sebastian snorted, and then shook his head. Hunter headed back towards the staircase to allow Sebastian to sit down.

Sebastian was decked in black, making it hard to see much especially in the dimly lit halls, but Hunter can see the glint of moisture reflect against the fabric of his clothing. He dialled, knowing that he would never be prepared for what he had to say at all.

First few rings and Chandler didn't pick up. It was then that Hunter remembered that Chandler kept his phone on silent, yet he was unsure if he can leave Sebastian to go wake Chandler up. Before Hunter can think of a solution, Sebastian was looking up at his face. "I didn't wanna call, you know. You were having a shitty day this week where you were sick. All you did was dose up, sleep, wake up, throw up, dose up, sleep, and just…didn't want to wake you."

"Hush, Sebastian. It's fine. Don't try and play the role of the righteous man here because we both know you're an ass," and with that, Sebastian snorted and smiled. There was a light that burned in his eyes, glittering and gleaming when Hunter looked down at Sebastian.

He had thanked whatever deity existed that he remembered that Chandler had Trent's number punched in Hunter's phone. He dialled Trent's number, and tried to keep the resentment in his voice to a minimal.

Trent did pick up after a few rings. "Huh?" he heard yawning, and was sure that Chandler had woken up with Trent's ringtone blaring out into the open. "Whose this?"

"Get me Chandler," so much for no resentment, because his voice was teeming with venom. Trent seemed to comply anyway, moving and he heard mumbles of 'hey – phone call', Chandler yawning again and more footsteps. "Chandler?"

"Hi. Look. It's only three am," Chandler's voice had an edge; something that Hunter realised was just as dangerous as himself being furious. "This better be important. Someone should be dying or something."

"Speaking of which…" Hunter bit down his lower lip, not knowing how else to explain the situation before him. Sebastian was looking up, completely fixated at Hunter's facial expression to try and read off whatever was happening on the other end.

"Oh my God, you're _not_ serious. Whose dying? What's going on? _Hunter_!" Chandler yelled at the other end, causing Hunter to shift uncomfortably in his own standing position. Sebastian shut his eyes, because he can easily hear the frantic Chandler over the phone as well. "This better be your idea of a really lame, gross, horrible, disgusting prank!"

"Unfortunately not," Hunter sighed, looking down at Sebastian whom was staring at Hunter with wide eyes. "Sebastian is severely injured and we need to take him to the hospital but…um…I can't carry him so to speak. We're by the staircase, the main one."

Now that the words have left his tongue, Hunter felt completely and utterly stupid for what he'd said, as it seemed rather sad that Hunter had to call little Chandler for any kind of upper part strength. Sebastian was starting to look incredibly drowsy, and Hunter snapped his fingers to cause his eyes to widen with shock. "Sebastian, you cannot fall asleep now."

Sebastian nodded his head, though after his compliance to the demand, immediately fell into slumber. Hunter caught the male by his shoulders to steady him. Perhaps it was then when he felt sick, mostly because of how _jealous_ he was of Sebastian's body.

Sebastian was bleeding out, and Hunter's mind still went to the boy's body structure. It was just when his hands had touched his shoulder when he'd realised how bony Sebastian was, or wait…he wasn't. He wasn't bony at all, not from what he remembered when they'd last had sex. Yes, it was some time ago but Sebastian wasn't in this state either.

"Oh my God," Hunter had looked up to see that Chandler was up the stairs and was basically bolting downwards. He leaned down to see the state Sebastian was in. Chandler looked up at Hunter. "Help me carry him. He's heavier than me. Actually, wait…I think I can do this on my own. Uh, can you push him up for me?"

Hunter had grabbed the brunette by his waist, sliding him upwards but he was virtually unsteady. Chandler slid Sebastian over and carried him bridal style. The look of shock on Chandler's face was adamant. "This doesn't make any sense. This is supposed to be harder."

"We'll discuss this when we go to my car. Can you move with him or do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," Chandler quickly said. "Which is why I'm shocked. I'm not supposed to be okay with carrying someone that is like seven inches taller than me."

"Great, great, great. You've gained muscle, you're stronger than you think – Sebastian is lighter than you previously thought, all of that, now, let's go," Hunter called out in panic. Chandler nodded his head, following Hunter behind him.

Hunter looked back here and there, expecting to see Chandler horrifically struggling with Sebastian's weight, but saw none of that. It was either he doubted the blonde's strength, or his theory was correct and Sebastian was lighter than before. Either case, it was still humiliating for him to depend on Chandler to do any form of physical work like that, especially when he remembered that Chandler had no idea why Sebastian was in such a state in the first place.

Chandler had tried to position Sebastian on the back of the car, looking completely solemn. His hair stuck out in all directions possible, and his face was etched with worry. He shut the door, and looked at Hunter. "Give me your car keys, Hunter. I'm gonna drive."

Hunter can't read anything from the emotion in the blonde's voice. Honestly, he just sounded tired. He gave Chandler the keys and watched the blonde walk towards the driver seat. Hunter accompanied him shortly after, and in what felt like an eternity's worth of time, they were finally on the road.

There was pin drop silence for the first minute or so, before Chandler began to ask his questions. The first one was the most obvious, "Why is Sebastian bleeding to death?"

"Not to death," Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't gotten a proper look at Sebastian's cuts, but simply from seeing how weak the brunette was, he realised that he'd needed a Doctor's care.

"Answer my question," Chandler's voice was now curt and even a little angry.

Hunter thought of a way to break the news to Chandler, but there was no good way to do that, so he just said it. "His Father beat him half to death," he explained, and Chandler blinked a few times as if trying to process the information that Hunter said.

"But that's impossible," his voice was high with worry. "Because Sebastian's Mother divorced him…right?"

Hunter said no words to this, and Chandler took a deep breath. "How long has it been going on?" he asked, looking back at Hunter's face. "Right now, Hunter. I'm _not_ playing any games."

"About…" Hunter tried to recall when he first found out months ago. "Six months ago, roughly."

"Six months," Chandler repeated, with wide eyes. Six months of him not knowing. "And when did Sebastian want to tell me exactly? When he's _dying_? Oh wait! That's exactly what's happening, isn't it? I cannot believe this. I hate _everyone_."

Hunter said nothing to that, as Chandler pulled over. Somehow, in the back of Hunter's mind, he remembered Sebastian's aversion to having blood transfusions. He was about to ask Chandler about it before he realised that the blonde simply did not want to talk to anyone. He was fuming.

Somehow by the grace of God, they managed to form coherent sentences. It just dawned on Hunter how exhausted he was, and how exhausted Chandler must be as well to have to bear the weight of not only his physical fatigue, but also the information that he managed to dump on the blonde.

"I keep forgetting something," Chandler said, rubbing the back of his neck. There was something important he was completely forgetting. "They're gonna call Bassie's parents, aren't they?"

"I'm presuming so," Hunter explained. Sebastian was being admitted into care when Chandler and Hunter stood outside in the waiting room to have a clear understanding of Sebastian's condition.

Chandler looked at Hunter for the first few seconds, still obviously very angry with him. "You lost weight."

Hunter looked down at his body. He shockingly had been taking his insulin the past few days after Sebastian's so called explanation of the DKA that seemingly occurred at the beginning of the week, and always seemed to be teetering on the edges of binging. Hunter simply shrugged.

Chandler moved towards him to stare at his body. A silent plea soon left his lips that somehow masked itself as a demand. "Stop." He shifted uncomfortably. "Please."

Hunter looked down at his lap. "Love, I'm not deliberately doing anything."

Chandler stared at Hunter for the first few moments, shaking his head. "I really don't believe that anymore," he explained, shaking his head. "Actually, not only do I think you're doing that on purpose, I think you have an eating –"

Chandler jolted when he heard the door open, and a man inched forward to walk past the blonde. Chandler had had a slight heart attack, but he honestly was anxiously thinking about having Sebastian's parents in A&E for any reason whatsoever. Chandler did have to give the man each of their numbers, and they probably had to ask them for what they may be able to do to help him.

Chandler didn't trust either of his parents, not his diet-obsessed Mother nor his rarely sober Father that happened to turn into an abusive asshole whenever he touched the liquor bottle (which was more often than not). Chandler knew that Jean was not a horrid man, but when he touched that alcohol bottle, he was sustainable not only to abuse but he also remembered none of it.

Somewhere in the back of Chandler's mind, he can remember Sebastian's Father question the blonde about whether or not the brunette had any abusive boyfriends because of the supposed lashings and marks that were engraved in Sebastian's skin.

Hunter had broken Chandler out of concentration. "Why does Sebastian have an aversion to blood transfusions?"

Chandler suddenly remembered that that was the something that he was missing. "Religion," he explained. "Sebastian says he's not allowed to have blood in him. It's like…really prohibited in his religion."

"Will his parents mention that?"

Chandler shook his head. "Both his parents are atheists," Chandler remembered that little tidbit of information. It was strange how Sebastian was the religious one if anything. Hunter seemed to be unable to wrap his head around the 'religion' part of what Chandler had said. "I know it seems weird, but Sebastian is actually really religious. He even fasts and stuff just like that. It's weird when you think about the sex and alcohol but he can be really strict in some other stuff."

Hunter shook his head. "I think his parents will probably allow the Doctor to transfuse him. What happens then?"

Chandler shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not religious either," he pursed his lips together and then looked up at Hunter. He wanted to mention Hunter's weight again, but he can't bear the thought of doing it again so soon, as he sighed. He knew they'd probably not be able to sleep and with that, he asked, "Do you want coffee?"

Hunter paused to think for a few moments before he nodded his head. "Yeah," his voice was soft. "How angry are you at us?"

Chandler shut his eyes, and shook his head. "I'm just really, really tired right now."

Hunter didn't know if that was better than Chandler being furious with them, as he followed the blonde out of the waiting room and descended into the canteen. His eyes were simply on Chandler's shoulders, as he replayed everything in his mind again – Chandler picking up Sebastian and being shocked at how able he was, and Hunter standing there doing absolutely _nothing_.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	10. 10

10

* * *

Chandler Kiehl did not know how to feel about anything in this current moment of time. He had Hunter consuming coffee, insulin was taken without a mention to anything, and they just sat on opposite ends of each other.

Chandler's eyes were on Hunter's wrist for now, as he looked away from Hunter's face for the first few moments. "Hunter, your weight is worrying me," he finally chose to bring it up again. He shook his head. "This isn't okay anymore."

Hunter tried to dismiss Chandler's worries, by taking the blonde's hand in his own and squeezing it gently. "I'm fine, doll. You see thin people all the time. Why am I such a worry? Love, you can easily count the number of discs that are on Sebastian's vertebral column."

Chandler stared down at Hunter's hand, as if trying to remember how Sebastian looked like naked again. He nodded his head finally. "Yeah," he murmured. "I can, but Sebastian is _thin_. You're _skinny_. There's a fine line between what both of those things mean to me."

"Explain," Hunter simply ordered, hoping to find a loophole he can get his way around.

Chandler seemed to comply to Hunter's order quite quickly. "Sebastian's spine firstly only _faintly_ shows, just like the rest of him. If I wanted to pinch somewhere with fat on Sebastian, I can still find it in less than a second. He is thin, Hunter. Yes, he may have the odd bone – or really, bones – protruding but that's just how Bassie's built. He's at an okay weight for his height, and he eats. He may not finish everything that's on his plate but if I bowl a bowl of chocolate buttons in front of him, he's probably going to have it done by the end of the day."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'd love to see you prove that," he muttered, noting that Sebastian did have quite a bit of things on his desk, and he only ate bits and pieces of that every other day.

"Point is," Chandler completely ignored Hunter's response, and went on with his explanation, 'you know Sebastian and you are two different things in terms of body appearance. Yours worries me. Even your face, Hunter – you _had_ a really nice face. I don't know if you noticed, but you don't even have cheeks anymore."

"I'm sure I do," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Chandler, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Chandler was adamant about getting his point across, but with that adamancy came Hunter's equal resistance as well. Chandler's eyes hardened slightly, as if to prove how solemn and serious he truly was. "You are _not_ fine, Hunter. Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Presuming I was, do you honestly think I'm going to fall into your arms and explain to you about how to me, I just see too much?" Chandler was gobsmacked, unable to say a word as he realised how much hatred littered Hunter's words. Hunter's hand tightened around Chandler's wrist, but Chandler honestly didn't think it was bad at all, whilst before if Hunter even tried to do that, Chandler's wrist would be crushed to pieces. "Chandler, what is it you want to hear so badly? That I hate myself – actually, I loathe myself, and I loathe how I look like, and I always have. Are you pleased now?"

Chandler shut his eyes, and nodded his head. He then paused for a few seconds before shaking his head. Hot tears filled his blue eyes. "I just don't understand how you don't see what I see. You look _sick_, Hunter."

Hunter snorted, shaking his head. "I hardly look sick," he rolled his eyes. "Chandler, I'm just—"

Chandler cut him off by moving to grip onto the brunette's wrist, reversing the motion they were in before. Hunter hadn't expected it to the point that his sentence seemed to stop. His eyes were located on his own wrist. He was completely silent for a few moments.

Chandler stared at Hunter for some time, staring at his face for a moment. "Why?" he asked, trying to understand it.

"Why?" he repeated, his voice incredibly low.

Hunter's concentration went back to the topic of the blonde himself. "I won't say a word," he realised that Chandler was reacting horrendously well to the bits and pieces of information he did derive so far – Hunter's distorted self-perception and Sebastian still being persistently abused. He'd begun to believe the blonde when he said he was just tired, too tired to be angry or to truly grasp just how horrible the situations were. "Not until you tell me what has been going on with your own eating habits."

"I store fat as visceral fat," Chandler quickly explained, not even blinking. He didn't hesitate and the words kept on flowing one after the other. "High cholesterol problems, and possibly high blood pressure or any kind of the problems that most physically bigger people get. I just try to help myself, but it's not really working out."

Hunter felt at a loss. He had no way of getting out of talking to the blonde about his own confliction, considering that Chandler had basically told him everything and it seemed to fit Hunter's framework of mind. "And why did you not tell anyone about this then?"

"Because _you'd_ use it against me," Chandler began, in a matter-of-fact sense of speech. "But I realise you really can't. I have something that I can correct just as easily as changing my diet. Hunter, you're…you—I'm nearly certain you have an eating disorder."

Hunter's first response was laughter, as he shook his head at Chandler's horrendous, not too plausible diagnosis. Chandler wasn't laughing at all. His face only showed how grave he was about what he'd said. "Chandler, I _cannot_ have an eating disorder. Firstly, I don't starve myself senselessly like an anorectic and I certainly am not purging my food."

"Sebastian told me," Chandler finally confessed, and then his cheeks flustered. "About the insulin thing. He was being really weird and going like 'what if someone with type one diabetes did…' and then I sort of figured it out. Why are you not taking all your insulin, Hunter? Bulimia nervosa, by definition, is when you eat an excessive amount of food in a short period of time with no proper control or restraint over that and trying to rid your body of the calories you just consumed by any means. Not taking your insulin falls in that category, you know."

It was the way that Chandler had defined it that made Hunter alert of just how precise Chandler was in his explanation – purely articulate and descriptive. "And how did you know this, love?"

Chandler shifted uncomfortably in his position, as if the answer was obvious but he didn't want to say it out loud. For a fleeting moment, Hunter nearly suspected that Chandler with his health halo might have had an eating disorder, before the blonde explained.

"Sebastian had it," Chandler stated, and then flushed immediately after. "And he's okay now. He doesn't…you don't have to…you _can_ get help. It's not impossible to cure yourself of any eating disorder."

"Lovely," Hunter muttered. He felt more than a bit uneasy at the topic they had, but he'd rather throw himself in the nearest direction of a train rather than admit it to the blonde. "I _don't_ have an eating disorder, Chandler."

Chandler sighed, shaking his head. Hunter wondered if in his mind, all he can see was another Sebastian situation in front of him, replaying endlessly in his mind. Hunter hated the thought of just being a repeat, and he stared at Chandler for a bit before he asked the blonde a question that had just came across his mind. "How much did Sebastian weigh at that time?"

"A little bit less than he weighs right now, a little bit more," Chandler gestured with his hands. "He kinda just kept coming up and down the same weight, or that's what his Mother and his dietitian told me anyway. I didn't have a chance to weigh him."

Hunter seemed to find this confusing, as he furrowed his eyebrows. He then realised that this did make absolute sense if Sebastian's purging was either a laxative, over-exercising – or even the vomiting kind of purge. It was quite hard to burn or throw up two hundred calories that were just consumed a few hours ago.

He nodded his head after realising how it all made sense. "Speaking of Sebastian, we'd best see him I suppose," he muttered.

Chandler nodded. It was perhaps when they both stood up that they realised just how exhausted they both were. Hunter tried to wave away the exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to sleep even if he hadn't seen Sebastian and confirmed that he was just fine.

They walked down the hallway side by side. Chandler was jittering with nervousness. When Hunter's eyes landed on the male in the hospital cot, he felt a mixture of relief and shock.

He was relieved because Sebastian was sitting up, but also felt a prick of sorrow for the fact that Sebastian had a needle pricked in his skin to allow blood to flow inside. He was steady now for the most bit – in fact, too steady as he seemed to be a statue that cannot be broken out of concentration.

"Bassie," Chandler decided to break the silence, sitting down on the cot to stare at the male. "How are you?"

Sebastian snorted. "Better question would be how pissed are you at me?" he asked, leaning backwards and hitting the bedside.

Sebastian shockingly was the one that looked angrier than Chandler at that current moment, and Hunter can tell why. The three things that Sebastian hated more than Kurt Hummel were hydrogen peroxide, needles, and hospitals. This was also combined with the fact that Sebastian was adamant about no blood transfusions, and yet, that was exactly what the needle was giving him.

Chandler shook his head. "My anger kinda just disappeared the second that I saw you and you were just really pale. You are pretty pale right now even – paler than normal I mean," he stretched towards Sebastian to take his wrist.

Now, the tiredness was back into Chandler's eyes, but they were laced with betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I can handle it, Chan," Sebastian shrugged, looking down at the white sheets that was covering his legs.

"Yeah," Chandler snorted, staring at the blood-filled needle that and then flickered his eyes towards the extremely pale male's face. "I can definitely tell that. It's why we had to rush you at the hospital at three am."

Sebastian's cheeks were covered in colour for a second before it disappeared. He said nothing to Chandler's statement, realising he cannot validate anything he had said so far.

Hunter found a small smirk making its way to his lips. "Chandler was able to carry you actually," he lightly commented, knowing that deep inside, he hated that Chandler was able to do that when he wasn't able to keep either of them steady enough. "He found his inner strength in our perilous situation."

Chandler smiled weakly, and then nodded his head. His eyes were far brighter. Hunter can hear Chandler's phone ringing, but the blonde made no movement to answer it. Hunter didn't realise why Chandler looked shocked until his eyes had gone to Sebastian's face again.

The brunette that was just sitting up, doing nothing had now pulled his knees up and was whimpering. His head was in his hands, and Hunter heard sniffing every few seconds. Hunter sat down beside Sebastian and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Shhh," Hunter tried to calm the brunette down. "Hush now, Sebastian."

Chandler sat down beside Sebastian, but opposite of Hunter, allowing his head to press against his shoulder. He can hear Sebastian clearly now, sobbing and gasping every few seconds.

"Come now," Hunter managed to pull Sebastian's chin to stare at the brunette's eyes. "What's upsetting you?"

Sebastian tried to quiet down his sobbing, and soon came to a standstill steadiness. He ran his hand through his hair, and following the action was a chuckle. "Fuck," he cursed out, shaking his head. "Transfusion, Hunt. A fucking blood transfusion. I…I didn't want this. I told you not to…"

Sebastian shook his head again, and then fixated his eyes on Hunter's face. "I told you," his voice was softer now, though somehow more resolute.

"Sebastian, what did you think was going to happen? It's not like they can pretend that you haven't lost a significant amount of blood, and they'd give you a few iron pills and tell you to go on your way now, right?" Hunter explained, and that was when Sebastian slammed his fist down towards the table.

This caused Chandler to jolt because it was the table that was adjacent to Chandler. More tears filled Sebastian's eyes, and then he sniffled. "Fuck," he was in complete and utter disbelief. "I hate you."

Hunter was confused at the fact that Sebastian had admitted to completely detesting him in that moment, but only for one particular reason: Sebastian's hatred was spun on by Hunter's inability to insist that Sebastian should have no transfusions. It wasn't the fact that he told Chandler.

Whilst this made him slightly skeptical at how much religion actually meant to Sebastian, he also felt a sudden rage spin on from out of somewhere in his heart, sending his blood boiling. "What then, Sebastian? Are you prepared to die for this horrendous ideal of religion you have in your mind? Are you? Because believe me. It's six am for God's sake. We hadn't even slept yet, and pardon me for thinking that a boy that throws himself around like a demeaning prostitute and drinks himself to death may also be as religious as a man that regularly goes to church."

"Going to church isn't a fucking measure of religion," Sebastian looked away from Hunter's face, shaking his head. "Whatever. You're right. I'm wrong. It was stupid anyway."

Hunter can tell what Sebastian actually meant when he said that_: I will hate you until you somehow end up apologising when I'm the one that was wrong_, something he'd realised was quite adamant when he was going out with the Jill Miss-Oh-You-Get-Diabetes-Because-You-Eat-Too-Much- Sugar-Right? He might even give her a ring today.

Now, his mind was reaching the threshold of things he only wanted to do when he hadn't properly slept. "Alright then. We'll come pick you up when we've slept then."

"Trent is gonna pick us up," it took a second to realise that Chandler was on his phone. Apparently, his caller was none other than Trent himself. Hunter couldn't really blame the poor male. He did wake him up at an ungodly hour to wake Chandler up.

Tomorrow was going to be hell when Chandler woke up and actually processed what the fuck happened that night.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	11. 11

_To **Carbon65** about the diagnostics, just to make something clear – depending on the Doctor actually, they'd categorise it anywhere from actual bulimia, or EDNOS – 'eating disorder not otherwise specified.' Some might just categorise it as disordered eating. It really depends on the Doctor I'd say. There are Doctors that diagnose orthorexia (which isn't the DSM-V) and also BED (which just got mentioned into the DSM-V). It really is dependable I'd say on Doctor and stuff. _

* * *

11

* * *

After Sebastian was discharged, he had quite a few days off from his classes, and to Hunter's lack of shock, spent most of them being drugged and falling asleep. God knew Sebastian Smythe's talent was to make sure any kind of injury would be over exaggerated, but that was before Hunter actually saw the injuries when Hunter was redressing Sebastian again, as he had to see the wounds.

Hell, if Hunter knew any better, he said that Sebastian's attacker wanted to kill him. Hunter knew, however, if he even mentioned that theory, Sebastian would shoot it down. The man wore a complete halo around his head whenever Sebastian spoke of him, so he'd rather not ask.

What concerned Hunter the most was Sebastian's state of mind after the so called blood transfusion. Whilst as before Hunter had to chase him down for the brunette to finally give in and allow Hunter to disinfect him, Sebastian was now taking the disinfectant without any retaliation.

Sebastian flinched when the liquid spilled, biting his lower lip, but was mostly silent except for a small nearly inaudible gasp that left his lips.

Hunter looked up at Sebastian to stare into the brunette's green eyes. "Sebastian?" Hunter hoped that the male would respond, but he didn't – not for a while at least.

Sebastian stared into space as if space was going to give him an answer. He bit down at his lower lip, and pursed his lips together.

A standing Hunter leaned down to softly press his lips against Sebastian to derive some sort of response from him, but shockingly, Sebastian was unresponsive to the kiss, but didn't even push the elder male away.

"Sebastian?" Hunter called out for the second time, watching Sebastian shift in his bed.

Sebastian looked at Hunter for some time before he called out his order. "You don't have to hurt yourself, Hunt. You don't have to lose weight you know. I don't think your body can stand to lose anymore. Fuck. There's nothing left of you."

Hunter sighed, as he realised that that was the topic that was currently plaguing Sebastian's mind. "I have been taking my insulin. I, too, have been going to my parents' for dinner, and they do monitor my blood sugar levels. If they hit a certain point, I will get a lecture which I usually try to avoid you see."

Sebastian's eyes did not waver from Hunter's face. "You taking your insulin doesn't mean your mindset isn't still as fucked as ever," he snorted, and looked down at his hands.

"Chandler said that you've had bulimia before," Hunter stated, watching Sebastian stiffen as the past was brought up. Frosty green eyes looked up with him before he slowly but surely nodded his head.

"Yeah," Sebastian finally decided to speak about it. Hunter can tell it was a sensitive topic, and it wasn't something Sebastian particularly enjoyed bringing up. "I was. And you know what happened to me? I got a fucking ulcer. That's the only way I even lost any weight."

Hunter watched the younger boy run his hand down his arm. Sebastian was obviously uncomfortable. Hunter wondered if it was the fact that his eating habits were distorted or the fact that Hunter had brought up a sore point in Sebastian's past.

"You just want to be thin," Sebastian called out the very thought that was plaguing Hunter's mind. "Everyone's too fucking fat. Everyone looks like they can stand to lose a few pounds. You can look at a picture of an anorectic with a BMI of 15 and it wouldn't really scare you, and the thing is, Hunt, you know that you have a problem, and fuck, it is serious—and…you can get help, Hunt."

Hunter stared at Sebastian's face for some time, who was pursing his lips together in a tight line. Hunter looked down at his lap. "I'll think about it, and I truly mean those words."

Sebastian gave a sharp nod, indicating that he believed that. Hunter finally allowed the silence to linger before he explained _that_ moment.

"When you fainted," Hunter began, watching Sebastian raise his eyebrow. "I tried to steady the both of us, but I couldn't, and I was…ashamed so to say, that I couldn't lift you up, and I was completely powerless to watch you like that. You could have died from the amount of blood you were losing, Sebastian. It was serious, and if Chandler wasn't around, you would have died, and it would have been because I couldn't lift you."

Sebastian stared at Hunter's eyes, trying to read the unidentifiable emotion that plagued the brunette's eyes. "You know the worst part of the entire ordeal?" Hunter added on with a shake of his head. "I noticed you've lost a bit of weight. I knew your spine was more prominent when I've touched it, and you were bleeding out whilst I was standing there completely and utterly transfixed by my own jealousy. It…isn't an experience I want to repeat again so to speak."

Sebastian formed a firm line across his lips. "Guess I did do you some good," he began. "Sorry it had to be that way."

"You better have not planned it, Smythe," Hunter threatened with a slight smile on his face.

Sebastian snorted. "Yeah. I totally decided to get beat up half to death," he shook his head. "One good thing did come out of that: my Mum did file a divorce, but I'm staying with my sister 'cause Andy's convinced that I'm in a 'weak state' and staying with an anorectic of a Mother might just 'trigger' me or whatever. It's all good. I like their place better anyway. Less nagging Mother."

There was one thing in that statement that made Hunter raise his eyebrow. "There is one thing I want to ask. Being around your Mother and all…were you never triggered?"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, and shook his head.

"You were never triggered after you recovered?" Hunter found that exceptionally hard to believe.

Sebastian was now raising an eyebrow at the peculiar question. "Of course, I was triggered. I'm triggered all the fucking time. When people call me thin, I want to starve. When people call me fat, I want to starve. When you lost weight, I wanted to starve. When my Father pointed out my shoulder blades were too sharp, I wanted to starve. Fuck. I always want to starve," he paused for a few moments. "Thing is: I don't, and that is what matters."

Hunter nodded in agreement. He paused to place a hand on Sebastian's own, 'and what stopped you? From doing that?"

Sebastian shrugged once more, but he still answered the question in his typical 'I don't care but actually, I do' manner that Hunter had found was fundamentally the essence of Sebastian's existence. "It's Chan, and you and I…" he actually seemed to be thinking about this. "I guess it's the same thing with you. The look on Chandler's face when he found me purging? Not something I'd ever want to repeat again."

"Hey," Hunter used his other hand to pull Sebastian's chin up. "Sebastian Smythe, you're amazing."

Sebastian smirked. "I know," causing Hunter to roll his eyes, mumbling an 'of course' under his breath before he leaned upwards to kiss the brunette.

When Hunter pulled away, there was a second of them just enjoying each other's presence before Sebastian asked his question. "So, you are honestly going to think about it?"

Hunter nodded his head. Sebastian squeezed his hand. "Proud of you," Sebastian smiled warmly.

Hunter flushed. "Any other words of encouragement?" he tried to milk this situation as much as he could.

Sebastian grinned, nodding his head. "If you touch me with that peroxide bottle again, I will smack you over the head with it."

* * *

Chandler was making a diagram of the pathway of a current when he felt two arms wrap around him and tightly hug him. "Trent?" Chandler tried to guess, though it dawned on him that the body pressed against him was taller than him with longer, thinner arms.

Chandler looked up to see a displeased Sebastian glaring down at him. "Really?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "_Trent_?"

"Just look at all the times you've hugged me," Chandler explained, which gave a nod from Sebastian in understanding. Chandler was grinning though. He had dropped his pencil and was very easily distracted from his diagram. "That hug was nice. What was it for?"

"Can't I touch my boyfriend without him accusing me of an ulterior motive?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, before Chandler nodded his head quite enthusiastically for someone whom completely agreed with that point. "No ulterior motive this time."

Chandler's smile dropped as he pursed his lips. "Are you sure you're okay?" he finally asked, as Chandler's typical worry suddenly made way to his eyes. "You just…you cried yesterday."

"I always cry. Ask Hunter," Sebastian shrugged, leaning back towards the table. Chandler frowned at the thought of that. "I'm fine, Chan."

"Are you okay with the blood transfusion you had to do?" Chandler quickly asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sebastian's body language completely shifted. He dropped his arms to his sides, and looked down at the ground. He shook his head. "No, Chan," he muttered. "I'm not."

"You could have died if you didn't," Chandler tried to help Sebastian validate the fact that he was transfused in his mind.

Sebastian shook his head again, indicating that Chandler had it all wrong. "No, Chan," his voice was soft. "I just…you know, how a part of me just wished I died instead of having—whatever. It's not important."

Chandler's pupils dilated, as he grabbed Sebastian by his arm as forcefully as possible. "Are you insane? You can't just tell me that and tell me it's not important! Of course it is. This is really upsetting you!"

Sebastian's response was to snort. Chandler was starting to look honestly concerned for the brunette's state of mind, whereas Sebastian just wanted to ease the worry off of Chandler. "I'm not going to do anything. Whatever. I'll live with it," Sebastian held nothing more than a forceful amount of truth in the tone of his voice. "Alright?"

Chandler stared at Sebastian in complete thought for quite a few moments, before he calmly asked, 'Does Hunter know anything about this?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Fuck it, Chan, he can't," Sebastian was at a loss for words. He spent a few moments trying to gather thoughts in his mind, forming sentences and constructing ideas. He knew why he wanted to do it, and he was certain but he had an efficient inability to explain it. "Hunter's sick. Like mentally. He needs to focus on his own problems, not mine. His."

Chandler knew that he didn't like the sound of that, but he nodded his head. It was still a plausible explanation as far as the blonde was concerned. "He has one of…those eating disorder things," Chandler honestly looked sick now that he mentioned it. "Doesn't he?"

Sebastian nodded his head. "Yeah," he murmured. "I'm trying to get him to go for recovery and stuff. He said he'll think about it."

"That's good," Chandler concluded, or was so trying to convince himself anyway. He was unsure about if Hunter was actually going to do it, and that uncertainty left him worried. He didn't know what he'd do if Hunter declined and he can't quite force him into recovery. He stood on his tiptoes, moving back and forth to diffuse tension. "How about you?" he finally asked.

Sebastian quickly turned to look at the blonde. "What about me?"

Chandler rubbed his neck. His lips formed a thin line. The nervous male finally gave in. "Do you still want to starve or binge or purge because…" his question trailed off. He had no idea how to complete it. "Yeah."

Sebastian shrugged. "Course I do," he saw no use in lying. "But I'm not doing any of that shit, so that's fine."

Chandler stared at Sebastian for some time, heavily uncertain. "I'm really proud of you," Chandler finally blurted out, eyes filled with truth and a smile forming on his lips. "I really am."

Sebastian's eyes filled with glee. "Thanks, Chan," he stated, with a smile. "You know, I'm pretty damn proud of you too."

Chandler looked down, as he felt colour hit his cheeks. "For what?"

"Come here," Sebastian gestured towards the blonde. Chandler finally moved towards Sebastian, enclosing the small distance that was between them. Chandler's eyes were on Sebastian's shoulder. "It's a secret."

"Sure it is," Chandler called out, with a quick roll of his eyes before he beamed towards Sebastian. It was still effortlessly adorable.

Sebastian leaned down to brush his lips against Chandler's lips. The blonde deepened the kiss, causing Sebastian to raise his eyebrow. Chandler was always a can of surprise apparently. Sebastian moved across so that his mouth was to Chandler's ear. "You're fucking strong, Chan."

Chandler nodded his head. "I know." He grinned. "I can carry you! You're light!"

Sebastian flushed. Chandler laughed, shaking his head. "Let me. Let me carry you. Let me show you."

"Oh shit, no," Sebastian was just about to leave when Chandler had caught his wrist. The blonde pouted, and Sebastian finally gave in. A gleeful Chandler grabbed Sebastian by his waist, and pulled him upwards in what Sebastian thought was nearly effortlessly. "You know, this is sexy."

"Now, if you're annoying me, I can just pull you up and throw you out."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "Ouch, Chan," he finally said, shaking his head in mock horror. "That hurts."

"Good."

"Put me down, Chandler."

"No."

* * *

Chandler and Sebastian walked down the hallway, hand in hand, and Chandler paused every few minutes to read bulletin boards and posters. The two descended into Sebastian's room after Sebastian whined about Chandler steering away from anything that had words written on them and were pasted to the wall.

"Hi," Chandler greeted Hunter the minute they walked in. Hunter had pulled out his headphones, with an arch of his eyebrow. "Hi," Chandler repeated his greeting.

"Oh," Hunter realised what the blonde had said. "Hello," he turned his attention back to the screen. "Is it just me or are most series getting incredibly boring?"

Sebastian shrugged, sitting down on Hunter's desk. Hunter angrily stared up at him. "Your ass better not break my table, Smythe."

"What?" Sebastian's eyes widened in mock shock. "But I'm so cute and tiny."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea your name was Chandler." Hunter finally said, causing Sebastian to fluster. "You wouldn't be tiny if I made a piano fall on top of you to crush you down a few inches of height. You make me feel short. I bet Chandler feels like a hobbit beside you."

"Oh!" Chandler shook his head. "He likes that Blaine guy. I think he's shorter than me."

"Do not speak of my Blaine," Sebastian threatened his boyfriend, which caused Chandler to giggle. "He's not shorter than you. You're shorter than him."

Hunter sighed, shaking his head. "I won't even get into this ludicrous debate. Who cares whose shorter? Most people argue about who looks better."

"Blaine triumphs all," Sebastian had decided.

Hunter seemed to lack amusement. "Oh, I never realised you were dating Blaine. I thought you were dating the two of us. My bad."

Sebastian slid off Hunter's table, and now, held a solemn facial expression. "So, did you think about it?"

Hunter looked at his watch, before shaking his head. "Sebastian, you've left this room precisely an hour and a half ago. I need more than ninety minutes to decide whether or not I want your so called 'help'."

"You do, that's it. Let's do it," Sebastian tried to decide for him.

Hunter looked up at Sebastian with furious eyes. "Sebastian, I will murder you," he finally decided, shaking his head. He pursed his lips. "I need time."

Chandler nodded his head, and moved towards Hunter. The elder brunette looked up with a perplexed expression on his face. "Don't listen to Bassie. Take as long as you want to figure it out," he finally said. He placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I just want you to know that I really, really would appreciate it if you do recover, and it'll make me happy."

"That's how he conned me into recovering the first time," Sebastian sounded out, earning a glare from Chandler.

Hunter nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind," was his final response on the matter.

* * *

_be ready. there's an inevitable huge 2 year time skip in the next chapter (i think?) that or the next. i know this because im actually done with this fanfic but for me, i have enough time to write. never enough time to update (strange, eh?). my connection at my college cannot open so i have to do it at home (i come home and fall asleep unfortunately for you all). anyway, i'll have the next one up either by tomorrow or after tomorrow (considering i don't sleep for 10+ hrs during the weekend to make up for lost sleep - again.)_

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	12. 12

_ wow. it's been some time. whatever. here is an update and i think there's what...another chapter or two left? maybe. we'll see. though there's more after this. deffo. things have not been so nice nowadays._

* * *

12

* * *

"_Chaaaaaaaaaaan_," Sebastian chimed out in annoyance, causing the blonde to look back at him with an arched eyebrow. "My plants are dying. What do I do?"

Chandler's eyes rested on the two pots Sebastian was carrying, one of the plants looked really nice actually and the other one scared the shit out of him. "Uh, did you feed them?"

Sebastian nodded his head. He then paused to think. "How many times a year?"

Chandler bellowed out in laughter, shaking his head. He can definitely see that the brunette had not fed the poor plant for such a long time. His lips had formed a pleased smile. "You know you have to feed the plants more than twice a year, right?"

"Fuck. How do people take care of plants?" Sebastian placed his pots down onto Chandler's desk, before letting himself sit on the blonde's table.

Chandler sighed deeply at this. He hated it when Sebastian did this, as Chandler had an unpronounced fear of the table collapsing on his lap. "Did you ever break a table by sitting on it? I mean the table looks really fragile."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Chandler's words. "Well, let's look at all the hundreds of pounds I gained in the last few weeks that make me valid for the destruction of your table whenever my ass sits on it."

"Bassie, don't talk like that," Chandler was always in fear that Sebastian would take something the wrong way, even though the brunette was indeed joking. He placed a hand on Sebastian's thigh, and pressed his head against his lap. "Hunter told me he thinks you lost weight and now, I can see it too."

Sebastian knew the implications beyond Chandler's words before he sighed. He leaned backwards so that his back was pressed against the wall. "I'm not puking up my food, Chan. Bloody Hell."

Chandler's eyes were on Sebastian's frame. He didn't know whether to believe him or not. Chandler tried to remember the last time he'd actually seen the brunette eat, and actually, can recall an event quite recently. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Five minutes ago?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Chandler's questioning.

The blonde flushed as he remembered it as well. Sebastian had just consumed a cookie that was practically a basis for peanut butter and chocolate chips. "I'm sorry," Chandler's voice was soft. "I worry."

Sebastian leaned down to press a soft kiss against the blonde's cheek. "Hey, babe, it's alright," he tried to soothe him. "No need to worry anymore. Everything's gonna be fine."

Chandler nodded his head, truly believing that as well, as a smile found itself on his lips. "I'm really happy to have you," he finally said, not knowing exactly where all of this sudden admiration and adoration was coming from but he was happy for it.

Sebastian stared back at the blonde, and then smiled at him. "You know, Chan? I don't say this often, but I'm really _lucky_ to have you."

Chandler didn't expect that, which made him fluster. It was the kind of flustering he liked – the one that was spun from complete and utter flattery and loss of words. Sebastian had leaned down to press his lips against Chandler's own.

"Come on," Sebastian's hand fitted into Chandler's own, as the male gripped tightly. "Let's go walk."

Chandler gripped back, and nodded his head. They left the room together, two in two, and thought of nothing else but each other's grip on their hands for a while. Sebastian's eyes had wandered off down to Chandler's face, as if he was trying to recognise the boy before him that had grown to become what was an honest man.

"Hey, Bassie," Chandler's voice was soft, but it was clear. "Are you afraid?"

Sebastian didn't hesitate, because he was sure of his answer. "No, Chan." His eyes were very fixated on the blonde's face. "Are you?"

Chandler shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I'm not."

* * *

The two continued to hold hands as tightly as possible. A twenty-one year old Chandler looked back up at nineteen year old Sebastian, whom was smiling down at him. The male had what Chandler called a thousand layers on his figure, and a notebook in the other.

"I want strawberries," Chandler suddenly chirped. "I want to try those."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. The blonde male did just come up with the weirdest suggestions at the weirdest of times. "You've never tried a strawberry, Chan?"

Chandler's cheeks flustered softly. "I've tried strawberry ice-cream," he tried to explain.

Sebastian chuckled at the blonde's defence, knowing very well that Chandler's list of vegetables and fruit that he'd eat was short lived. The blonde did try, and that was all that mattered as far as Sebastian was concerned.

Half the time, it just seemed stupid to see thin Chandler fixated on good health, simply because Sebastian did associate Chandler's slight frame with the fact that he didn't actually eat that much before he showed him a photo of just how much visceral fat was actually in him.

Sebastian was firstly shocked, and then secondly, confused, but he'd managed to catch up over the last few months more so. "Hey, Chan, we can have strawberries. They have that shit on cheesecake."

Chandler glared at the brunette. "No, no cheesecake," and that was final. He placed his hands in his pockets, and looked back at him. "Do you miss singing?"

"Huh? What?" Sebastian was completely caught off guard with the topic that Chandler had presented him with. He furrowed his eyebrows. "No, Chan, why?"

"I miss it sometimes," Chandler finally confessed, pursing his lips. "I thought I was actually good."

"You are good, Chan," Sebastian tried to soothe the blonde, whom looked like he was battling tears. He leaned down to hug him as tight as possible and to allow Chandler's head to be pressed against his shoulder. "Alright?"

Chandler nodded his head, though Sebastian can see that the only reason Chandler would not cry was because he did not want to cry in public b because of the humiliation that came with it.

Sebastian held Chandler's hand again, and then asked him, "So, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna leave? Go to New York? Dreams and all of that?"

Chandler looked like he was genuinely thinking about that, before he shook his head. "No," his voice was soft. "I can't do that either. I love you, and I love Hunter, and singing isn't worth anything if I don't have anything to sing about, Bassie. I…I just have to be content with this, I guess. And I am but sometimes…"

"Those 'what if's?" Sebastian asked.

Chandler swallowed, and nodded his head. "Yeah, those," he finally decided. "I'm not too bad with the Maths stuff I'm learning. I think my Father would've wanted me to be an accountant anyway. More realistic and stuff."

"You know, you'll be the hottest accountant I know," Sebastian winked, causing Chandler to laugh. Oh, that beautiful laugh. "You know, we can have hot accountant and lawyer sex."

Chandler would've oh so usually rolled his eyes at Sebastian's words, but this time, he surprised himself with an arch of his eyebrow before he inquired, 'don't we have hot anything sex?"

Sebastian's jaw dropped in awe of the blonde's response. Chandler was starting to look more and more sexually appealing by the moment, as the blonde had stopped walking only to turn and step into a shop.

Sebastian's eyes then wandered off to the sign, only for his jaw to open up in complete and utter horror.

"Bassie, get your butt in here."

He did not want to, but Chandler seemed to beat him to it. He grabbed Sebastian's arm. "Come on, Bassie," Chandler tried to call out to him. "There's coffee inside."

"There's coffee inside a hospital too, but it's still a shitty place," Sebastian tried to urge Chandler not to step in, but the blonde simply rolled his eyes in response and pushed Sebastian in by his forearm.

The entire place smelled of imagination, something Sebastian had decided he was allergic to long ago. He felt lost, and Chandler found his arm again only to drag him towards the cookbook section of the bookstore.

"I want to make Valentine's Day things," Chandler called out, with a bright smile on his face. The blonde knew the eventful holiday was coming up, and he'd marked it on his calendar just to make something special for the two idiots he was dating.

Chandler's eyes then left the cookery and baking section only to find the thing he was looking for. He grabbed Sebastian's hand again, as if the tall male was a little child and moving towards the coffee section of the bookstore.

Chandler left Sebastian only to lunge towards Hunter, whom was wearing quite a lot of layers. The twenty-three year old male looked back at Chandler with a quizzical expression, and a lopsided smile graced his face. "Oh my goodness, Chandler, did you make Sebastian venture in the land of books?"

Chandler giggled, smiling as he nodded his head. "Yeah!" he punched his fists into the air in triumph. "I did it!"

"Where is Sebastian?" Hunter asked with an arched eyebrow.

Chandler's glee suddenly disappeared as he tried to scan the whole bookstore for Sebastian, and then found himself chuckling when he found that the boy was standing beside the magazine section, ruffling through different tabloids.

"Sebastian, dear goodness, you do not come into a bookstore to buy those horrific magazines that will do nothing more than make you depressed about your figure," Hunter called out from the background, watching Sebastian grab about six or seven of them before walking towards the counter.

"Great," Sebastian had called back to the older brunette that was sitting, reading a book of some sorts about why nations collapse or something as shitty as that.

Sebastian had walked towards the duo he had, sitting down beside Hunter. The brunette that was before him was sipping coffee. Before Sebastian can go and order himself a cup, Chandler had returned and had given Sebastian his usual order.

"I'm being pampered today," Sebastian had decided. "I guess my ass is extra round today or something."

Hunter smirked. "Oh, we should do a test for that. I'm sure Chandler can assess firmness better than I can, but I think this is something that requires two judges," and Chandler nodded his head at Hunter. Sebastian suddenly flushed, having have not expected a sexual comeback to come from either of them. Perhaps, he was more contagious than he realised.

Sebastian sat down, taking the coffee from Chandler. He took a sip and then nearly spat it out. "Fucking Hell, the amount of sugar that is in this cup, Chan, can send Hunter into shock."

"Doubtful," Hunter said, bringing his knees close so he can read the book that was in his hands.

Sebastian yawned, stretching from where he sat. "Oh, look, there are those shitty Valentine kind of cookies too. Hunt, there's icing on that shit. I like icing. Do you want my heart?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "That implies you have a heart, Sebastian."

The brunette divulged towards the counter, before looking back and grabbing Hunter's wallet off the counter. Hunter shook his head, sighing and before Hunter can say a word, Sebastian simply stated, 'this doesn't excuse you from buying me Valentine shit on Valentine's Day."

"Of course," Hunter rolled his eyes at Sebastian's words. "Tell me now, did you even get me or were planning on getting me anything for Valentine's Day?"

"No, Hunter, I'm the chick in this relationship. I need gifts. I do not give them."

Hunter snorted, shaking his head. "You were just the man in the relationship last night when you decided once and for all, that we were having curry for dinner."

"I'm the hermaphrodite in this—"

"No," Hunter and Chandler both chimed in at once, cutting Sebastian off.

Sebastian looked away to buy himself a heart-shaped cookie that was practically bathed in pink and white icing. He was annoyed at how things were wrapped when it came to valentine shit. He practically tore the scarlet ribbon away in a way that would make some think that the biscuit had personally offended him.

Sebastian had slithered back towards the couch, throwing Hunter's wallet towards him and throwing himself in Chandler's lap.

"Bassie," Chandler sighed, shaking his head. "There are people here. Don't make me take you home."

"Words that are often spoken to a five year old that refuses to acknowledge the fact that he's in a public environment," Hunter grabbed Sebastian by his hand and pushed him upwards so that the brunette was sitting properly. "Listen to Chandler now, Sebastian, or you don't get to choose what we're going to have for dinner tonight and don't go through your 'I won't eat if I don't choose the food' phases, because quite blatantly, I don't care."

Chandler nodded his head, causing Sebastian to give up. "Fine," Sebastian whined, busying himself with the biscuit in his hand.

Hunter looked at Sebastian, shaking his head. "I don't even want to know how you're going to win a case in any court. You'll probably just blackmail the other lawyer you're competing against, and have him throw it in."

"That's horrible," Chandler decided.

Sebastian shrugged. "Probably," he realised that was something he would've done. He looked down at his lap, and now, he looked like he was thinking before he looked back up at his two boyfriends. "My Father's back home for a conference meeting."

"And?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see him," Sebastian shrugged, almost as if it was the most natural thing to go to the man that had been abusing the tall male for years. "I want one of you to go with me. Just one of you."

"I will," Chandler finally decided, and Hunter nodded his head.

"I think Chandler knows your Father from before, so it'll be…less risky I'd say?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, before pressing his lips into a tight line. "I do not condone you going anywhere that is close to this man, but I'm just saying if you still have this insane idea in your mind than go ahead. Do it. Go to the man, but take Chandler with you."

Sebastian nodded his head.

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows. Two years had gone by without a mention of the man, yet this only meant one thing – Sebastian was thinking about it, and had been for some time. He'd probably been dabbling with the idea of it for months that if his Father came by, he'd see him. He was just waiting for the opportunity to say it. "What's this about then?"

Sebastian looked completely confused by Hunter's question, almost as if Hunter had started to speak to him in German all of a sudden.

Hunter sighed. "Sebastian, why are you meeting up with him exactly? What do you want to derive from him?"

Sebastian thought about it for a few moments, almost as if he wasn't sure what it was. Hunter knew better, and so did Chandler it seemed. Sebastian knew exactly why, but couldn't form the words to describe his emotions.

"My Mother called. She said he's sober now. Rehab and all that shit," Sebastian rubbed his neck. The other two were aware of the fact that Sebastian kept on stressing the fact that his Father was an alcoholic, and that was where the abuse actually stemmed from. His Father was not an immoral man, just an abusive drunk. "I need to know. If he hates me sober or if it's just all alcohol."

Hunter stared at the male's face. He can tell that that question had been distressing Sebastian for that time. "He shouldn't matter to you."

Sebastian snorted. "He's my Father, Hunt. He'll always matter to me," he explained. "Don't tell me yours doesn't matter to you."

"I've told my parents long ago, Sebastian, that I do will give them as much care for them as they do for me," Hunter shrugged, almost as if it seemed like the only plausible solution. "If they see me as a lab rat, then I have all the right to see them as that as well. Any more value I give them is out of kindness."

"That makes sense," Chandler finally said. Chandler seemed a little dissociated from the actual conversation. "I still don't want you to see that man, Bassie."

"Touch luck, Chan," Sebastian finally said. His eyes were suddenly finding their way down towards Hunter, whom might be insulin stable, or blood stable, or however they wanted to call it – but the elder brunette's wiriness had never passed Sebastian's mind. It seemed as if years had passed, everything had settled in except the fact that Hunter was still a stick.

His insulin levels were fine. He wasn't too high, too low, or any of that. Or that was what Chandler said anyway, and Sebastian didn't know how to read the monitor. Yes, he saw numbers, but fuck, they were just numbers. His Doctor wasn't concerned, and Chandler was not concerned, but Sebastian can't help but feel as if Hunter was thinner than usual.

Or maybe it was just paranoia again?

"Hey, Hunt!" Sebastian finally decided to break the silence they'd fallen into. "I hate the taste of this biscuit. Want? Or else I'm just gonna throw it. I bet the saturated fat in this can make Chandler cry."

Hunter finally gave in, sighing as he leaned forward to take the biscuit off Sebastian's hand. Now, Sebastian was conflicted.

Yeah, probably just paranoia.

He saw Hunter shift in his position, and saw a peak of the male's skin from his pants. His hipbone was so fucking prominent.

Or maybe not.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	13. 13

_okay, so after this chapter, we have one final one._

* * *

13

* * *

Sebastian might or might not have been shoving anything that was calorific and fattening down Hunter's throat. Hunter wasn't worried about anything it seemed. He ate a cupcake that had enough calories to feed a nation without any worry.

Perhaps, it really just was paranoia.

Chandler had noticed it. Hunter, for once, was completely and utterly oblivious to Sebastian's sudden fascination with baking anything that was chockfull of calories, sugar and fat. Chandler was definitely not.

"What's wrong?" Chandler finally said, watching Sebastian add an absurd amount of thick, creamy white sauce over the pasta he was making. Even Chandler cringed at the amount of cheese Sebastian had bathed the pasta with.

"Nothing," Sebastian quickly answered, standing over his hot stove. Chandler's eyes were connected to Sebastian's frame for some time for reasons that Sebastian did not really understand.

Chandler shook his head. "Why are you trying to fatten Hunter up?" he raised an eyebrow at Sebastian's intent, watching him lower the heat on the stove and turning to look for something else to add to it.

Sebastian bathed the tub of cream and pasta into olive oil, before serving an enormous portion of said pasta on the plate.

It _did_ smell good, Chandler realised, but now that he knew what was in it, he was inclined to step away because he swore this one meal can give him a heart attack.

"He's too thin for my liking," Sebastian explained, shaking his head. "I don't like it. Hunter's a stick."

Chandler furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing where this was coming from. "Sebastian, I don't know if you realised this but Hunter eats. I mean, his appetite isn't as good as it is with the steroids, but he eats. He eats a good amount. He looks healthier than before. Yes, he didn't gain a load of weight, but I don't think he knows just how much or how little he weighs."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Chandler," he finally decided. "I worry."

Chandler seemed to raise his eyebrow. "Huh," he seemed to find this amusing. "And now, you know how I felt."

Sebastian looked like he wanted to slap Chandler for mentioning that, and Chandler can read it as well. The brunette was angry. He was completely and utterly furious with himself. "Yeah, Chan, I know."

Chandler grabbed Sebastian's hand, and clasped it tightly. "There really is nothing to worry about," he tried to convince Sebastian. "Everything's fine, Bassie. Everything."

"No, it's not," Sebastian was convinced otherwise, sighing deeply.

Chandler was suddenly noticing how badly Sebastian's hands were trembling. The boy was completely and utterly anxious, and that was something Chandler knew all too well.

"Shhh," Chandler tried to calm Sebastian down. He leaned upwards, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Bassie, stop it. You're just gonna make yourself sick from all the worrying. I know it's easier said than done, but you really have to try."

Sebastian nodded his head, finally giving up. He looked back at the plate of food he had served up. "I'll just give this to Hunter anyway, but no more baking and cooking like a maniac after this, okay?"

Chandler nodded, believing Sebastian for the current time being. He watched Sebastian walk away from the kitchen, and followed him into their apartment's living room where Hunter had looked up at Sebastian with a raise from his eyebrow.

"Still feeling like you need to stuff me to death for a hobby?" Hunter finally said, putting down the controller of his video game. He had paused whatever it was he was playing (all Chandler knew that cars were somewhat involved), and looked at the food. "Alright, what's with the copious amount of cheese? Are you celebrating the fact that I'm not lactose intolerant?"

"Tell him," Chandler finally decided, giving Sebastian a pointed look.

Sebastian sighed before nodding his head. Hunter arched an eyebrow at the taller male. "Fine," Sebastian finally gave in. "I wanted to make you gain weight, so I'm sneak adding a shit tonne of calories to your dishes. However, you have yet to finish one of them."

"Maybe it's because your portions are enough to feed an army?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, shaking his head before patting his hand on the couch next to him. "Come sit down. I need to talk to you."

Sebastian finally agreed to it, though looked a little uneasy. He sat down beside Hunter, and the shorter brunette leaned in to wrap his arms around Sebastian's frame. "You're paranoid. You're going to see your Father for the first time in two years. You need something to busy your time with. Therefore, I've said nothing about your need to excessively feed me."

Sebastian pushed Hunter away, and then groaned. "Don't psychoanalyse me," he finally said, standing up to leave the room.

Hunter stared at the brunette as he left without another word. He shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, he took it better than I expected him to."

Chandler slid beside Hunter now, and placed a hand on the male's shoulder. "You know, I don't blame him for being paranoid about your weight. Even if you are eating, you're really thin, Hunt. It's still kinda scary."

Hunter honestly looked fed up. "Well, I'm sorry," his voice was harsh. "What do you want me to do, Chandler? This is my normal body shape. I can't really staple fat onto my body. I have tried to gain weight – unsuccessfully might I add. If you're inclined for me to take steroids again to elevate my appetite, I'm all for it."

Chandler was silent for a little while, and blinked away tears. Hunter had realised that he'd practically slapped the blonde with how harsh his tone was. He leaned down to hug Chandler, before pulling him to his lap.

In the back of his mind, he knew Chandler was far stronger than this. It was just everything had accumulated on his back for so long that he just broke under pressure, and Hunter couldn't say he didn't know how that felt.

"We haven't been paying attention to you, have we?" Hunter asked, with an arch in his eyebrow.

Chandler shook his head. "It isn't that," he finally said. "It's just annoying that…I don't know, that you or him can just snap back at any second of the day and there's just—I'm so afraid that if it's going to happen, I'm not going to be able to help you and you're both going to die and I'll have nobody."

"Hush now, love."

Chandler shook his head. "I don't want to be alone," he sounded out his fear.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Chandler's frame, running his hand through his hair. The blonde had thrown his hat aside, and his jacket as well. Somehow, he looked more vulnerable now. "Enough of that now, alright? Nobody's going to die, and you're certainly not alone."

Chandler nodded his head, pressing his head against Hunter's chest. The male had allowed Chandler to snuggle into his body, and Hunter's hand had placed on the small of Chandler's back.

This silence period often meant that Chandler was thinking, and Hunter was thinking of what Chandler was thinking – of the thoughts that crossed the blonde's mind, and how dark or how light they were.

They stayed in silence for a while before both had nodded off to sleep. They were awoken by the sound of something breaking, and they both knew it was Sebastian's poor handling of just about anything and everything.

Chandler sighed, as he buried his head into Hunter's chest again. "Tell me it's a bad nightmare, and tell me that it's nothing that's mine.'

Hunter looked up to assess the damage that Sebastian had made before shaking his head. "No, he broke his own phone. He's not in a good mood it seems."

Chandler frowned at this, knowing Sebastian had a habit of throwing his phone across unimaginable distances because he was fed up with whatever he had on his plate. Chandler finally reluctantly left Hunter's arms, only to walk into the kitchen where an angry Sebastian had crossed his arms over his chest and was staring into space.

"Hey, Bassie," Chandler greeted, sitting down beside him, before looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian took one glance back at the blonde before standing up to leave. Chandler sighed. Sebastian was definitely not in the mood for just about anything. He seemed tired, and run down, but at the same time, him pushing Chandler away was making the blonde feel tired and run down himself.

Chandler watched Sebastian leave the room and said nothing as the brunette shut the door. Almost immediately, another door opened and Chandler realised Hunter was standing by the door, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a lopsided smile finding its way to his lips.

"He'll learn how to mature," Hunter finally concluded.

Chandler shrugged, quite uncertain about that statement. He'd known Sebastian for years, and he'd yet to mature. "He's still as selfish as a child," Chandler argued, shaking his head.

Hunter chuckled at Chandler's words. "Well, as Donaldson would argue against Piaget, children aren't as selfish as some might think."

"No," Chandler shook his head. "They're pretty selfish."

Hunter chuckled. "If you say so."

* * *

It was at around six pm in the afternoon when Sebastian had returned back from wherever it was he'd gone through. Hunter was glad to say he can smell no alcohol on the male's breath, which was a good sign.

Sebastian threw a package of sweeties over to Hunter, whom had simply raised his eyebrow. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

Sebastian shook his head, sliding beside Hunter and running his hand through his hair. "Fuck it, Hunt. I'll never believe you," the male was convinced, as he looked up at the brunette. "You were in a pretty bad state two years ago."

"I have no idea what state you were in, but you shoving food at me now is telling me that it was not a good state," Hunter's eyes were on Sebastian's body now, noting the male's baggy clothing. It seemed as if Sebastian couldn't be bothered with finding something that would accentuate his ass or something. "What's this actually about then?"

"Some people are good at playing pretend," Sebastian shrugged, as his eyes hardened. "You're one of those people, Hunt."

Hunter nodded his head, agreeing with that completely as he clasped Sebastian's wrist. "But so are you."

"No, I'm not," Sebastian snorted, shaking his head. "I fucking cry over everything."

Hunter can't actually deny that after the moments he'd seen the brunette cry. He cannot believe that Chandler was shocked whenever he did see Sebastian cry, because it seemed to be a frequent occurrence for Hunter.

At the same time, he supposed that he'd never quite well seen Chandler cry, but from what Sebastian had told him, the blonde did cry – quite a bit. Hunter was the rare medium between them. He couldn't shed a tear if he'd tried.

"You're still quite good at conveying this idea that you are completely fine, when you, as Chandler had told me time and time again, simply are never actually fine. I've learned my lesson. I'm the lab rat that has been put in a situation where I've lied, and I would not have done it again, you see," Hunter shook his head. "I've seen how it's like to make the same mistake twice, and it's not something I want to experience again in my life."

Sebastian didn't quite understand what Hunter meant by 'the same mistake twice'. "What does that mean? What same mistake?"

"My incapability of handling my insulin I mean, whether it's deliberate or not," Hunter shrugged, as if it was completely and utterly obvious. "I've learned my lesson. You need your insulin, and all of that jazz. Take that it took me more than ten years to finally figure that one out."

Sebastian chuckled, and looked down, shaking his head. "I was jealous."

Hunter's eyes finally found Sebastian's face, as if trying to decipher what the brunette had said. "Jealous? Of what? If you want, I will definitely take your pancreas and give you mine."

Sebastian simply leaned backwards. "Nothing," his voice was clear cut. He did not want to talk about it anymore, and that was that.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Hunter was starting to wonder what was going on in the brunette's mind that was making him so…how would he call it? Sebastian was naturally strange, but this time, it was just up to its maximum capacity. He cannot predict anything the brunette will do or say.

He wondered if Chandler had noticed this as well. He would ask the blonde when he came home.

Or he'd planned to.

The thing was that when Chandler came home, his knees were shaking and his eyes were filling. He'd attacked Hunter into an embrace, and was horrifically scared for a reason Hunter wouldn't know until later. The blonde was crying, and Hunter couldn't make him stop. It was one of the things that Hunter had no power over.

Though most would guess that the twenty-three year old didn't care about others crying due to his pure inability to cry, the opposite was true. He could not believe the amount of pain a person might have to go through to reach a level where they'd have to breakdown and cry.

He cannot imagine how humiliating it must be. He did know he felt slight fear whenever Chandler or Sebastian simply just lost it like that.

"Hush now, love," Hunter tried to calm Chandler's down, running his hand through the blonde's hair. Chandler's shirt had slid up, his shoulder exposed from the fact that he was wearing a sweater that was three times as big as he was, and his hat was lost somewhere. "Hush."

Chandler nodded his head.

"What's wrong?"

Chandler was silent for the first few moments, and just as he tried to speak, he sobbed instead. Hunter's only response was to hold him as tightly as he could and hope that Chandler would just stop crying. It did happen, but Chandler had fallen asleep as well.

Hunter had mustered up the energy to carry Chandler. It was hard, especially with the slight frame difference, but Hunter had managed to be able to support Chandler.

A small spark of delight coursed through Hunter's veins, before he had left to get to their bedroom. He placed Chandler onto their bed, and threw the duvet over him. The knackered blonde that seemed to breakdown for no reason had left Hunter in slight suspicion.

He was about to think about it before he'd given it, and slid into bed as well, wrapping his arms around Chandler's waist, and pressing his head against the boy's back. Hunter was suddenly very aware of Chandler's breathing, which seemed steady enough. All was quiet...for now.

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


	14. 14

_so this is the final chapter. ending. no more after this. wow. it's only been 14 chapters._

_longer author's note at the end of this obvs._

* * *

14

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was not concerned. He was not nervous. He was so anxious that he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Will you calm down for God's sake?" Hunter Clarington stood beside the hectic brunette, whom did not seem to be listening to Hunter's so called words of wisdom. "You're only making it worse for yourself, you realise. Panicking about it will do you no good."

"Easy for you to say, Clarington," Sebastian finally concluded. "You're like made out of fucking stone. You don't have any emotions."

Hunter tilted his head to one side, shrugging oh so innocently. "That's debatable actually."

The ex-cadet sat down next to the brunette, placing his hand on Sebastian's knee, and leaning down to press his head against the taller boy's shoulder. Sebastian's smile was slight and soft, as he tilted his head to nuzzle into Hunter's hair.

"Wait!" Chandler called out from where he stood. "Stay like that! I want a picture!"

Sebastian was about to pull away from Hunter due to his dislike of Chandler's photographing fetish. Sebastian was quickly grabbed by the tie and pushed down towards Hunter again.

"Behave yourself," Hunter murmured into Sebastian's ear, causing the brunette to finally sigh and nod.

Chandler managed to find his camera, and so enthusiastically click to take a picture of the two. "I'm gonna put this on instagram," the blonde happily chirped.

Sebastian seemed to objectify to that quite quickly. "I'd rather you put a picture of me naked than put another one of those gay pictures, Chandler."

"I should be saying that," Hunter said, with a small hum. "You've called me asexual before, haven't you, Smythe? Maybe all the pictures are making me unable to undergo binary fission."

Sebastian felt grossed out at the idea of so, but he shook his head. "I just had a really graphic image of you undergoing binary fission. There isn't enough body fat for you to self-clone."

Hunter sighed, knowing that his weight was going to be mentioned in today's topic. He simply had a feeling that would be the case, as the brunette did not seem to gain enough weight to satisfy Sebastian after he'd agreed to full recovery.

"Will you please stop this, Sebastian?" Hunter tried to be patient but honestly, he'd had enough of this. "Yes, I'm thin, or borderline skinny even because of my slight frame, but I'll have you know that putting me down for how I look will do nothing to my self-image or self-esteem."

Chandler slowly, but surely nodded his head. He had been quiet in the background, but obviously, had agreed to Hunter some time ago, or so those blue eyes were silently saying. "Bassie, Hunter's okay now."

"No," Sebastian adamantly stated. "Okay doesn't look like he'd kneel over and die any minute."

"That's rich coming from the boy whose vertebral column is prominent enough to know when his thoracic vertebrae and lumbar vertebrae start and end," Hunter had always managed to pick on Sebastian's back, knowing that it was something that Chandler frequently picked on as well that seemed to upset the brunette. Sebastian had a perfectly fine front, with pinch-able amounts of fat, but however, go to his back and one would think that Sebastian lived on a liquid diet and little else.

It was a little thing that Hunter had noticed in Sebastian the minute he got naked, just how lacking his back was to fat.

Sebastian's cheeks were rendered to an extreme flush.

"In fact," Hunter finally stated, grabbing Sebastian's shoulder. "I should be—"

Sebastian pushed away, and grabbed Chandler's hand before he listened to what Hunter had to say. "We have to go. Now, Chan," and Hunter watched the brunette leave. The blonde shot Hunter an apologetic look, but however, all Hunter can do was nod his head in understanding. He knew how it was when Sebastian simply got into one of his so called 'moods'.

Hunter sighed, and watched them both leave. He honestly hoped that things went better than expected. The brunette did go and weigh himself, mostly out of curiosity. He was completely decked in clothing and had eaten beforehand, and he knew that the number was going to be higher than usual.

He was honestly shocked at the number. It was perhaps the lowest he'd seen in quite a while. Now, he had two conflicting emotions. He wanted to starve himself to a lower weight. If he'd lost two pounds, he'd be at his initial goal weight, but he knew that if he purposely lost weight, he definitely would not stop himself there.

Another part of him wanted to go back to the steroids because he felt fragile.

The two conflicting emotions left him feeling strangely confused on what to do, and if he should do anything at all. He had been eating as normally as possible. Yes, he did not eat much even if he wasn't restricting. He would never purposely get to a high weight because of his inability to eat a large volume of food at once.

He slipped off the scale, and didn't know what to do in such a situation. He was light, yes. He can lose weight without even realising it, yes. He barely gained any weight at all when he did go back to eating properly, because he simply danced off most of those calories anyway (now that he had the energy to dance – however, this also meant a lot more hypoglycaemia as far as the Warblers were concerned at that point because he was still an idiot when it came to checking his blood sugar levels as well.)

Hunter seemed to think long and hard, as he sat in his little corner waiting for the duo to arrive. He wouldn't be able to sleep or do anything else, as this news was pretty damn important as far as he was concerned.

He was sitting on one of their tables, staring outside of the window. He can honestly tell when they'd be coming home just from the car. He used this time to simply phase back into his mind, his small vital mental debate that he had.

If he lost a load of weight, Chandler and Sebastian would be on his back again, and he would have to sacrifice the idea that he'd fully recovered.

If he stayed the same weight he was, he would never quite be satisfied. However, he doubted he'd be satisfied at seventy pounds when he'd begin intentionally losing the smallest amount of weight again.

He didn't know if he can veer off the insulin again without any consequences. He didn't know if he can live in this body as well sometimes. He simply felt as if this body he had was not his own, even though it had been his body for quite a few years.

He'd naturally always been thinner than the average – light baby, underweight child, light teen and thin young adult – but he just wanted something so out of the ordinary that people would stare at him, either in worship or horror.

It seemed to switch quite frequently. His intent anyway. When Sebastian had said he'd rather have him as a skeleton, then that was simply the breaking point for the brunette. Now, he was just thinking and wandering off into that section of his mind he didn't honestly like.

He'd phased out for a while, and even fallen asleep on the chair by accident. Usually, Sebastian would come in and shake the chair enough for Hunter to wake up in. The brunette found himself waking up late at night, and realised that this was not a good sign.

He stepped out of his place in the kitchen. He hated sleeping on that stupid chair. Now, his neck hurt him and he swore that every organ system in his body had seen better days.

He had left the kitchen to go into Sebastian's room, finding the brunette looking out into space. He knew he would get no answers from Sebastian, but it was nice to see him. Hunter said nothing for his knowledge of the nineteen year old just snapping back at him, or worse, dissolving into tears in his arms.

Hunter had left to go to see Chandler, and see the situation from the blonde himself. "Chandler? What happened?"

Chandler looked up from the table. He himself looked horribly sad. "Hunter, Hunter, I'm scared now."

Hunter realised how wobbly Chandler's voice was, and the pure fear that existed in the blonde boy's eyes. He walked towards the shorter boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me then."

Chandler nodded his head, but didn't say any words for the next few minutes. He trembled for a bit before he finally gave in to explain his situation to the ex-cadet. "Hunter, um, Sebastian's Father—did you ever look at him? Physically?"

Hunter nodded his head. He definitely wasn't as thin as Sebastian, but that was most certainly due to the fact that he had quite a bit of muscle mass on him. "Yes," he nodded his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"He had a heart attack," same situation with Chandler's Father. The blonde was shaking not because he cared about Sebastian's Father as much as he cared about Sebastian's state of mind, and as well as his own well being. This almost seemed like a warning sign for him. "He died, Hunter. Sebastian never got a chance to…you know…ask him anything. I think Bassie's still digesting the news."

"Oh," Hunter nodded his head. He didn't want to say anything about his little discovery about his weight, or his supposed not important problems.

Chandler knew better. "What's wrong?"

Hunter sighed and looked down at the ground before he finally explained. "After you said something like that, I'd rather not tell you about my problems. They're rather insignificant compared to yours at this current moment."

Chandler seemed to think about this for a moment before shaking his head. "When my Dad had a heart attack and died, Bassie was the same when it came to telling me what was going on with him, and the only way I found out was when I found him walking down my porch at an ungodly time at night, saying that he might need sutures for his wounds and stuff."

Hunter sighed, shaking his head. "It's really not that relevant."

"Okay, if it's not important, then tell me," Chandler shrugged. "I need to get my mind off this thing anyway."

Hunter was impressed with Chandler's response actually. The blonde seemed to always be this source of surprise and shock for the ex-cadet so to speak. "I weighed myself after Sebastian's little outburst about my weight this morning."

Hunter waited for Chandler to derive some sort of conclusion, as he shut his eyes. "Did you gain weight from the last one or lose it?"

"I lost quite a bit off," Hunter explained, shrugging. Chandler knew that Hunter was trying not to actually care about it, but he can tell that it was agitating the brunette more than anything else could. "I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to go back to steroids, and another part of me wants to starve myself to death. It's quite a strange struggle, opposite ends of the scale kind of struggle."

Chandler nodded his head, not actually forming any opinion. He grabbed Hunter's hand and then squeezed on it tightly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Hunter can tell that Chandler was trying with all his might to not freak out, or say anything about it. He can tell that on the inside, Chandler was already internally freaking out and believing that his world was going to fall apart. "Nothing."

Chandler nodded his head. "Really?" he said, voice a little high with glee. "You're really going to not do anything? You're not going to go back? You're…" he shook his head.

"Wow," Chandler did over exaggerate as far as Hunter was concerned.

Hunter shrugged. "I realise that any logical human being would realise that there was no satisfaction in a number. Going high, going low, and being on both sides of the spectrum – I've realised that I got no glee from being anything, so I'd rather just stick to actually eating."

Chandler nodded his head. He looked a lot better knowing Hunter's state of mind at least, and the taller male felt motivated now that he'd told Chandler his reasons. It seemed plausible and Hunter was always a man of logic, or at least, he tried to be.

"Chandler," Hunter didn't want to bring it up, but he had no choice but to. "Why did you cry last night?"

Chandler looked away, and that was when Hunter realised what was going in what with the guilt surfacing in Chandler's eyes that he knew so clearly from the guilt that used to surface Sebastian's eyes whenever he'd lie or keep something from the ones he loved.

"What are you keeping from me?" Hunter's voice was smooth, and calm. The last thing he wanted was to evoke a sense of anger and hatred from Hunter's side.

Chandler rubbed his neck. "Sebastian…" he tried to begin. "He's…not acting very well. He's not keeping anything down, and I hardly think that he would right now, but I was _scared_ of telling you because…because I was just scared of it triggering you too."

Chandler shook his head. "I'm sorry," his eyes suddenly filled.

Hunter quickly understood why Chandler was sorry. He was sorry for being unable to tell the older brunette because he had no clue of his state of mind. Hunter leaned down and grabbed Chandler's hand. "Hush now," he finally said. "We'll help him, alright?"

Chandler nodded his head, but tears still adamantly fell from his face. "What if we can't this time?"

"We will," Hunter stated persistently. "We've done it once. We can do it again as far as I'm concerned. Don't try to think of it in that way, love. Don't."

Chandler nodded his head, mutely this time. "I'm just scared."

"I know, love," Hunter nodded his head. He shut his eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, he squeezed Chandler's hand in some sort of comfort as he confessed. "I'm scared too."

* * *

_incredibly open-ended ending is in play. i don't really have much to say other than the fact that this was a salad bowl of x and y. i didn't know how to end it, which is why everything is open-ended for the mean time. i am posting another fanfic after this that is also Huntbandler-esque, so if you're interested, check it out. if not, then hope you enjoyed this regardless. :3_

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


End file.
